When Precious Gifts Are Lost
by Elven Kitten
Summary: 10: Saying his farewells to those in Gondor and Rohan, Aragorn heads back to Rivendell... or tries to... but is held back by someone out for revenge. If only he could remember why... FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

(-)Chapter 1(-)

Aragorn grinned as his horse took him towards Rohan, he felt the need to go say his farewells to his friends there before going home. He would reach the city of Edoras in less than ten minutes.

Perhaps it wont take even that long,- he though wryly as a group of horses came from behind a nearby hill and came to surround him.

"Who dares come upon Edoras unnannounced?"

Aragorn grinned brightly, "Mae govannen Lexandol!" he snickered, "Well met indeed!"

The captain froze, then grinned, "Thorongil!"

The men around him immediately brightened.

Aragorn laughed and shook his head, "I hope you would not mind lowering your arrows?"

They immediately did so and Aragorn rolled his eyes.

Lexandol laughed, "So many years yet they still listen to you better than I."

Aragorn chuckled, "I am sorry for not coming to visit as often as intended."

"You haven't been here for five years Thorongil."

Aragorn shrugged, "Sorry."

Lexandol shook his head in amusement, "So, after terrorizing us with those dragons you come back to... what?"

Aragorn laughed, "I come to wish you farewell Lex."

Lexandol frowned, "Farewell? You came to say that?"

"Indeed, I'm heading home, back into the west."

"Ah," the man nodded slightly.

Aragorn managed another smile, "Say farewell to your family for me, and to Prince Théoden."

Lex frowned, "Thorongil... did... you not hear?"

Aragorn frowned, "Did I not hear what?"

"It's now _King _Théoden... King Thengel died a few months back."

"What!" Aragorn gasped, "wh... why was I not told? Is Théoden okay?"

"Why do you not ask him yourself?"

Aragorn spun to face the voice and shook his head, "Ai... King Théoden," he muttered, "are you-"

"I am fine," his voice was slightly tight but he smiled slightly, "you know I hate titles."

Aragorn smiled at him sadly.

Théoden shook his head, "I do not wish to hold you up... I am glad I was here to wish you farewell though, my friend."

Aragorn smiled, "I am glad I was able to see you again."

"You were an incredible captain Thorongil, we were all sad to see you go."

"Indeed," Lexandol muttered wryly, "my son was so much he decided to take up Elvish so he'd remember you!"

"You're kidding," Aragorn laughed.

"No," the man smirked, "it's actually kind of funny."

Aragorn grinned.

"It's not that funny _ada_," came a mocking voice.

Lexandol grinned.

Aragorn started slightly and turned to stare at the teenager behind him.

The teenager crossed his arms across his chest in amusement, "'T is good to see you again Thor!"

"N-Nathil!"

Nathil grinned and nodded, "Aye," he laughed.

"Ai! I completely forgot how old you'd be now! 17?"

"Aye," he smiled, "how is everyone?"

Aragorn smiled, "I actually saw them only a couple weeks ago, well, Elrond, Legolas, Erestor and Raenan anyhow, but from what I got from them Glorfindel and the twins are good as well."

Nathil smiled brightly, "That is good."

Aragorn sighed sadly, "Well, I really do think I should go, I would like to stay, really, but... well."

"Nay, we understand my friend!" Lexandol smiled sadly.

One of the soldiers stepped forward, "I will accompany you to the border, if I may?"

Lexandol nodded to the man he had befriended after Thorongil had left.

Aragorn shook his head, "I really don't need you to."

"Nay, I would like to."

Aragorn shrugged, "Alright..."

Nathil glanced up, "May I accompany him?"

Lexandol frowned slightly but sighed and nodded, knowing his son would be safe with the soldier and Thorongil.

"Hannon lle!"

Aragorn chuckled.

Lexandol sighed good-naturedly.

"Farewell Lex," Aragorn smiled, "I'll be sure to write to you! And Théoden... good luck my friend," he smiled at the King, "Rohan will do well under you."

"Thank you my friend..." he smiled slightly, "now go! We do not wish to hold you up."

Aragorn nodded and with a single word the black horse, indeed the only foal to have come from Erethrintin, spun and shot off eagerly.

Nathil and the other soldier started and quickly kicked their horses into following him, shocked at the speed the other achieved.

Aragorn glanced behind him in amusement, slowing the horse slightly so they could catch up.

Nathil blinked at him, "What was that for?"

"He wanted to run!" Aragorn grinned, then glanced over at the soldier, "What is your name? I'm afraid I missed it, I do not believe you had joined Rohan's forces while I was there."

"My name is Kelanus," he muttered.

Aragorn frowned at the sudden coldness in his voice, "Is something wrong? Did I say something?"

"Nay."

Aragorn glanced at Nathil in confusion.

The reason for the man's coldness seemed unimportant when they reached the border though.

Kelanus turned and pulled a small blade and flung it at the man.

Aragorn gasped, his eyes widened in shock, "Na-thil! RUN!"

The boy shook his head fearfully, drawing his sword.

Aragorn growled, and pulled his own sword, striking out at the man and managing to push him off his horse. He quickly leaped off his own horse and glared at the man on the ground.

"What did you do that for?" he narrowed his eyes, "What do you want?"

"You," he smirked.

Aragorn glared at him, "Don't even try. You stand no chance alone against the two of us."

"Who said I was alone?"

Aragorn frowned but didn't have time to realize what this meant before an arrow came flying from behind a large boulder and hit him in the arm. Next thing he knew he was surrounded and someone managed to bring the pommel of their sword down hard on his head.

Nathil shook his head, "FATHER!" he cried, "HELP!"

He was quickly gagged and tied up before the two were quickly thrown over a couple of horses and they took off as fast as they could, away from Rohan.

Aragorn's black stallion snorted and bolted, escaping the group and headed immediately in the direction of Rivendell.

Nathil shook in his fear but still glared at the men.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Aragorn groaned slightly as he woke that night. The men had set up a camp and half of them were already bedded down.

"Nice to see you awake," Kelanus said in an almost kind voice.

Aragorn glared up at him, "What do you want from me?"

Kelanus frowned, "What's this? The drug did not work?"

Aragorn narrowed his eyes, "What drug?"

Kelanus stuck a blade in front of his face which was still covered in Aragorn's blood, "This blade is coated with a strong... poison of sorts, that, if enough gets into your system, will actually kill off all your memories. This is all I have left of it," he held up a small vile.

"Then why would you use it on me?"

"Because, I hate you Thorongil, my father was a captain as well in your time. He did great things, but no one thought of that, no! Because they had _you_ to look up to. My father died on the field and no one cared!" he smirked wickedly, "But instead of giving you this now, I think I'll have some fun with you first."

Aragorn glared at him, "Don't touch me," he hissed in a voice that actually scared Nathil.

"Fine, I'm sure Nathil here wont mind taking your place."

"NO! I'll..." he bowed his head slightly, "do as you wish..."

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: Hello everyone:) I hope you all liked the first chapter of my story:) Thank you all for the great reviews:D :P**

_**washow - Yay! Thank you so much for the kind review:) 'Better not bitter' great advice:P lol, got a bit of a ring to it as well... impossible to forget:) Thank you:D**_

_**sielge - 1) Thank you!**_

_**2) I'm glad you enjoyed it! Was obviously my first attempt at real fluff... XP lol**_

_**Kalayna - 1) Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked that bit :P thank you for the correction with my elvish, I'm basically just going by what the site I use tells me... so blame it:P lol**_

_**2) And I'm glad you liked the fluff story! lol**_

**_MicroChips - 1) Thank ya, lol, poor sad peoplez... get mad over da happy peoplez... XP lol. Yes, I didn't kill the elves... after all I've done to keep YOU from killing them you thought I would! Lol, yes... very sad people... I almost feel sorry for them suddenly... not knowing their hands from their heads... :P hugglez back lol_**

_**2) Lol, thank you XP I was half tempted to just delete it after but was like, meh, w/e... I ws bored... XP lol. And Elen was the dragon... XP lol**_

_**IwishChan - Yay! Yes they are:) This is basically his attempt to get back to Rivendell... (poor human... :P) :P Yes, 'Have a nice day!' :)**_

_**Nessa Ar-Feiniel - Lol, kinda does now that I think about it... XP lol**_

_**horsiegurl - I'm glad you thought it was sweet:) Hope I posted soon enough:)**_

_**jacquelinestel and wackoranger - Glad you liked it:) And I just gotta add... I love your name:P lol!**_

_**grumpy - 1) I'm glad you liked it:) Yes, cats are great, they're so calm and half the time it seems like they're actually listening to you... lol XP I have three... XP lol**_

_**2) Lol, I'm glad you liked the ending:)**_

_**spiritstallionofthecimarro - I'm glad you liked it! And I do intend to do an Aragorn and Frodo farewell thing... but it wont be for a while because I'm attempting to put them in order... XP lol**_

**_marbienl - 1) Lol, too fast:P I think if Elrond put him to sleep right there he'd be leaving out of embarrassment... lol. I'd never forget about my dragon! Huggles it lol. Yeah... with the whole death sentence thing... I mean, I do believe that someone who purposly kills another person does deserve it... the thing is though, when it was still around, there were cases of innocent people being killed... but yeah... it drives me nuts still, yes... and here I am going on about it... XP lol._**

_**2) Yeah... nature has a great positive influence on peoples behaviour, it's great, so calming... lol, I'm glad you liked it though! And yeah, I intend to bring him in again... don't know when though... XP lol. Yesh, was great, can only imagine his entire reaction to it... :P poor Butterbur... and after some of the nasty things he had said:P**_

_**leggylover03 - I'm glad you liked it:)**_

**_Jocelyn Elrondion - Lol, this one will show how he meets up with them again... somehow manages a half evil half innocent look lol, yes, there is a sequel! lol I hope you enjoyed the beginning of it:) So glad you liked it that much:) :D_**

**E.K.: XP so much writing... I'm going to bed now... XP (Yes it's only 12:30 what's your point? O.o) lol, I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! I think I might end up posting the next chapter early because hey, it's spring break! w00t:P AND I HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO! W00T! XD Lol :P Namarie:P**

_Elenmeoi_


	2. Chapter 2

(-)Chapter 2(-)

Aragorn didn't even blinked as he was stripped of his tunic and cloak and tied from a strong tree branch, his feet barely touching the ground.

Nathil sat, shaking and crying quietly, "No... please don't! Don't do this!"

Kelanus barely glanced at him, "Do you wish to take his place boy?"

"No," Aragorn immediately answered in a flat, oddly calm voice.

Kelanus snorted, "Well good, I don't think it would be as fun making him scream. Gag him," he motioned to the boy.

Aragorn didn't even flinch when the first lash to his back came.

Nathil was forced to watch as time over time the barbed whip struck the man's back, sides, chest and stomach.

Aragorn managed to keep the pained screams inside and just barely managed to keep the pained look out of his eyes.

Kelanus threw down the whip in frustration, "Don't want to speak for me? We'll have to try something else then."

He pulled out a blade and pressed the tip into place just above the man's heart.

Nathil tried to scream but it was muffled behind the thick cloth in his mouth, his eyes wide.

Aragorn just glared as best he could at the man in front of him through blurry eyes, inwardly wondering if he was going to kill him.

Kelanus pushed the blade in about a centimetre and slowly drew it down, he did this five times before stopping and glaring at the man. Shaking his head he picked up a long iron rod that was sitting with the tip in the fire behind him and came up and pressed the red-hot metal against the man's back and into the cuts.

Aragorn gasped slightly before managing to keep from making any noise, cursing himself inwardly for the fear that spread through Nathil's eyes and for giving the man what he wanted. After this was done many times the rod was thrown to the ground and the vial Kelanus held was opened.

The man grinned wickedly and poured the colourless liquid into his wounds.

Aragorn's eyes widened in pain before he finally lost his grip on the last shreds of consciousness and slumped forward.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Aragorn whimpered slightly as he slowly woke, to find himself staring up at a hooded figure that was tending to his wounds.

"Wh-who are you?" he moaned.

The figure glanced up at him but didn't say anything.

"Ah! You are awake," the voice was slightly wary.

Aragorn glanced back at the person speaking and frowned in confusion.

Kelanus grinned, hiding the wicked gleam in his eyes, "You've been out a while Bodruith."

Aragorn frowned, "I have?" he managed, "Is that my name?"

Kelanus frowned, "Do you not remember?"

Nathil whimpered from behind the cloth in his mouth.

"Ah yes, that is Vandorin, he has been saying some nasty things lately and that is his punishment, ignore him."

Aragorn just blinked at him and made to stand but quickly found his wrists and ankles were bound.

Kelanus cut the ropes off him, "They were for your protection, you were thrashing and many times came rather close to the fire."

Nathil glared at the man.

Aragorn stood unsteadily and glanced around the camp which consisted of ten men. There were five tents set up and three fires set up in the middle. Eight of the ten men were sitting around the fires, the ninth, Kelanus, stood beside them and the tenth was no where to be seen. Aragorn blinked as he realized his mind was already mapping out escape routes. He frowned but shrugged slightly and glanced over at Kelanus, unsure of what he was to do.

Kelanus turned to find the man staring at him and he frowned, "Never meet your better's eyes, look to the floor," he growled, "next time you'll be punished, you're lucky I'm a patient man."

Aragorn started in surprise but did as he was told.

"Good. Now, go and help Sardyn get some firewood."

"But... where is he? Which way do I go?"

Kelanus sighed in annoyance and pointed across the camp, "He went that way, now go, and watch out for them elves," he smirked, "you don't want them to catch you, they'll eat you alive."

Aragorn immediately scurried to do as asked.

Kelanus followed him quietly, making sure he didn't run off, and nodded in satisfaction when the man met up wish Sardyn and he turned around again and went back to camp, leaving the two.

Aragorn shifted slightly and quietly peeked up to look at the other man who he found was staring at him and he quickly looked back down.

The other being smiled slightly but quickly forced it from his face, frowning at himself, he couldn't allow himself to let this human into his heart. He shook his head, he didn't even know the man... how could he already be liking him? This had never happened before. He growled at himself.

Aragorn shrunk back slightly at the noise, wondering what he had done to offend the other man, and silently started lifting the wood off the forest floor.

Sardyn walked over and stacked a bunch of wood into his arms, "You carry this," he grumbled.

Aragorn nodded immediately, easily holding the heavy weight as the other man stacked it up to his nose. He blinked at the hooded man, who he had found was staring at him.

Sardyn snickered slightly at the look, desperately trying to keep it inside, and only half succeeding.

Aragorn blinked in surprise but quickly lowered his eyes when he realized he was staring and flinched, hoping desperately that Kelanus wouldn't find out what had just happened.

Sardyn felt a slight pang of guilt at the suddenly scared man in front of him and with a small smile dropped a pile of dirt on his head simply to get a reaction.

Aragorn started slightly then froze a moment before sneezing, causing a couple of pieces of wood on the top of the pile to start wobbling. His eyes widened slightly but the pile was steadied by the other who was laughing quietly.

"I'm sorry, I know not why I did that."

Aragorn's gaze immediately found the ground.

Sardyn smiled at him, deciding to trust his heart this time and see where it would lead him, besides, he was getting tired of the monotonous tasks he found himself in when he followed his head. Which was screaming at him now that he could still turn back, for in this there was a possibility that his identity could be revealed. He ignored it this time, for the first time. Something about this man made him want to learn more, to test his luck. He smirked slightly, his heart was insane.

"Come now! Don't look so down," he joked quietly, "listen, when we're alone, you need not act like a slave."

Aragorn quickly shook his head, "I'll be punished if I don't."

"He has already told you this? You've only just awoken..." the hooded man froze and cursed slightly, "you are bleeding again, put down the wood."

Aragorn did as was asked of him.

Sardyn dissapeared suddenly and reapeared again a moment later with fresh bandages and a small jar, "Sit down please," he muttered.

Aragorn quickly did as he was told and about ten minutes later all his wounds had been cleaned and wrapped, "Where did they come from?" he muttered.

Sardyn froze, -Do I tell him?- he then shook his head slightly, "I do not know, I was not there at the time," it wasn't a complete lie... he hadn't been at the camp when he had been beaten and he hadn't been there when they were captured in the first place.

Aragorn stood stiffly and picked up the pile of wood, "I should get back before he gets angry."

Sardyn sighed, "Of course."

Kelanus frowned as Aragorn and Sardyn entered the clearing, "What took you?"

Sardyn shook his head, "My ankle acting up again is all. I apologize."

"Indeed," Kelanus frowned, "it will not be too much trouble?"

Kelanus did not particularily like this man, but he wanted all his men in full health, he would not allow any weak links in his group.

"Nay, it is not too much trouble," he muttered, "it shall not hinder my fighting, if that is what you mean."

Kelanus frowned again, he hated the way the man always seemed to know what he was thinking, "Good... we wont reach the trading post for another two months with the stops we're making."

"The one between Fornost and Bree?" Sardyn vendured carefully.

"Aye."

"We did not do well last time... it is rough there."

Kelanus snorted, "So we lost a man, we made plenty of gold there on the slaves."

"Indeed..." Sardyn muttered.

Aragorn quietly placed the wood beside a tent near one of the fires and slunk off to fall asleep against a tree.

Nathil, who had fallen asleep, although a shallow, disturbed sleep, had by now awoken and had been watching the events, turning away as he watched the man he had admired so slink off to hide from a man he could easily take on.

"There is something different about him," he murmered, glancing down at the boy he had silently come up behind, a moment later and quietly pulled the gag out of his mouth, knowing he would wish to speak.

"There is," Nathil rasped quietly, "he was... _is_ a good man."

"Nay, not just that," Sardyn shook his head slightly, "he is stronger than most men and... unlike the others I have seen inflicted with this poison, he still has a... I do not know what to call it... there is still part of him there... the poison did not kill his memories, it seems, only hid them... I believe there is a chance he will come back."

"But it is slim," Nathil muttered angrily, "you need not hide it from me, even with the hope it is highly unlikely."

"It would have to be a very powerful jolt to bring his memories back into place," the hooded man murmered sadly, "it is extremely unlikely... if you must know."

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: XP blah... yes... it was a horrible torture scene I know... but hey, maybe the next one will be better Innocent smile but yeah, lol, hope you all enjoyed it _after_ that... XP lol.**

_**viggomaniac - Yay:P I'm so glad you liked it! (Maybe! lol, what stories do you like?) XP vile/vial... XP I knew that too... and looking back I realized I had made that same mistake before... XP lol, thank you for pointing it out! lol maybe I'll remember this time... :P**_

_**IwishChan - lol, oh he's not just stupid... He be ebil:P**_

_**Nessa Ar-Feiniel - Well if I told you it wouldn't be as interesting now would it? Lol, (any less interesting and people would leave :P)**_

_**MicroCHips - Lol, oh yes, beautiful spanish... but I'm not a boy, so it's amiga, not amigo, lol. Yesh... much nastyness... Lol, it will be fine... (no, that's not the horrible ebil scene you tempted me to write...) and yes master, more...**_

_**Kalayna - Lol! Is it really that bad? My cliffies aren't that bad... especially when you compare them to some other stories... I can do worse though if that's what you want:P Kelanus? He is just a soldier of Rohan... Muahaha! An EBIL soldier of Rohan:P**_

_**horsiegurl - Thank you! Hope it came up soon enough:)**_

_**Iorhael - Yes... poor Aragorn... lol, what's creepy? Kelanus? lol**_

_**grumpy - Nope. I don't think his journey home will be as easy as he'd hoped... lol, for sure! Never ride with unknown soldiers! lol**_

**E.K.: Yay XP lol, okay then! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Namarie!**

_Elenmeoi_


	3. Chapter 3

(-)Chapter 3(-)

Aragorn listened wide-eyed to the story Kelanus was telling. The men had been bored so their leader had gotten into another one of his tales about his encounters with evil elves.

Nathil squirmed in his bonds, glaring at the man. The gag had been removed over a month ago but the boy refused to speak to anyone other than Aragorn and Sardyn when there was no one else around. He had been beaten. Not badly, fortunetly, but bad enough so even the smallest movements could cause a fair amount of pain.

The teenager glanced over at Rohan's old captain. He seemed to hang onto every word the traitor spoke.

"It's not true," he said suddenly.

Kelanus froze and turned to stare at him, "What is not true?"

"Elves are not evil, _soldier_, they are a kind people. You do not like them because you can not break them when you try to enslave them," he hissed, glaring at him.

Kelanus walked over to him and stared down at them, "I can break them. I'm sure I could prove this, if I had an elf."

Kelanus was about to shove the boy down when he heard the slight murmers behind him.

Sardyn hid a smirk, the murmers had been caused by him. He had turned to the man next to him, asking if he had ever seen Kelanus break an elf.

"We have never seen you break an elf, sir," Sardyn said with a shrug, "now that he mentions it, are you sure you could?"

"Of course I could!" Kelanus narrowed his eyes, "I need not prove myself to you."

One of the other men spoke up, "We are not too far from the elven realm of... what was it called?"

Sardyn rolled his eyes slightly, "Rivendell?"

"Aye! If we caught an elf, then you could break it."

Kelanus crossed his arms, "I'd like to see you catch an elf," inside he was nervous, he knew he couldn't break an elf, he had tried, but had always failed.

"We have time," the same man muttered, "to at least try."

"Fine," Kelanus grumbled irritably.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Legolas groaned, "I know Elrohir! I'm never going to live this down am I?"

"How could it have taken you so long?" Elladan laughed.

Elrohir snickered, "He took the thing off every night and didn't notice until we pointed it out after the orc attack we found them in!"

Legolas sighed and pressed his face into his palms.

"The orcs were laughing at you Legolas!" Elladan burst out laughing.

"I noticed..."

"I can't believe ada didn't tell you!" Elrohir snickered.

"Hey, you two started it!"

"What's your point?" Elrohir smirked.

"Legolas... your observation skills are failing you my friend, you didn't notice bright pink and yellow on the back of the cloak Estel gave you?"

"..."

The twins both started laughing at the wood elf.

Legolas sighed then froze and frowned, "Quiet you two, something is coming."

The two seemed to turn their laughter off with a switch, they were quiet so quickly, "From the south," they muttered in unison.

Legolas nodded, "Men."

Elladan nodded as well, "Six of them... give or take a couple," he smirked.

Elorhir shook his head, "I think it's seven."

"It's six."

"Seven."

"Si-"

"Not now..."

"..."

"..."

"How many do you think it is Legolas?"

"It doesn't matter what I think," he refused to be sucked into their game.

"Hostile?" Elrohir asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Legolas grumbled.

The twins shrugged, "You seem to think you're all-knowing."

"Will you two just be quiet?"

"You're boring Legolas," Elrohir grumbled mockingly.

The archer just sighed.

Six men suddenly entered the tiny clearing the three elves found themselves in.

Elrohir was about to give his brother a look of victory when another man stumbled into the clearing, looking slightly distressed.

Elladan smirked and drew his sword, "I win!" he called before swiftly parrying a blow.

Elrohir ducked a shot and shook his head, blocking the next, "That's not very polite you know! You'll have to explain why you decided we deserve such terrible treatment and so much of your time!"

The man just gave him an odd look before twitching as he was hit with the flat of the elf's blade and fell to the ground unconscious.

"It's nothing personal," the elf smiled at the man at his feet before parrying a blow from behind.

"Yes it is!" Elladan put in.

"Aye... I suppose it would be huh?"

Legolas sighed and rolled his eyes.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Sardyn glanced up sharply as three unconscious elves were dragged into their camp. His eyes widened and he bowed his head.

Aragorn glanced up and gasped, one of fear, and oddly... one of pain as well. His hands flew to his head and he grit his teeth.

Sardyn glanced over at the noise and his eyes widened, "Ruith?" the man had resorted to shortening the name for reasons he told no one.

He shook his head, "Hurts... seeing them... it hurts," he muttered.

Immediately hope gathered in the hooded man's eyes, maybe these three elves were the key to the other man's memories!

"Your head hurts?"

Aragorn nodded, "Why do they make it hurt?"

"Maybe you knew them from before you lost your memories. Try to remember," he said quietly, hopefully.

Aragorn bit his lip and nodded slowly and tried, but it only caused the pain to increase and he whimpered, "Hurts..."

Sardyn sighed, "Maybe some other time, try some other time."

"Maybe they were my masters before?"

Sardyn flinched, "No, I don't think so."

"Oh... well they're elf's... maybe they're making it hurt."

Sardyn sighed and shook his head, "Nay, they wouldn't, they can't do that and even if they could they're unconscious."

Aragorn frowned but nodded.

"Trust me Ruith," he smiled.

Aragorn stared at him before giving him a small smile and a nod.

Sardyn smiled sadly, he trusted too easily.

"What will Master do with them?"

Sardyn flinched inwardly at the word, "He will try to break them."

"He will whip them?"

The hooded man sighed, "Yes."

"Elf's are evil though, do they deserve it then?"

"No. Listen to me Ruith," the man muttered quietly, "do not listen to him, not all elves are evil. Just as not all men are evil," he smiled and ruffled the human's hair.

Aragorn blinked and pushed his hair out of his face and cocked his head to the side, "Where is he taking the elf's?"

Sardyn sighed, "To be chained to a post. So they can not escape."

"Why does he not chain me?"

The hooded man turned to stare at him sadly, "Because he knows you will not try to escape. The elves will go with Vandorin."

"Will Vandorin try to run? He is not an elf."

"But he does not wish to be enslaved."

Aragorn nodded slightly and turned to stare at his feet, "Is it better not to be a slave to Master?"

Sardyn squeezed his eyes shut, "Aye Ruith, it is better... it is better to be far, far away from that man," he spat, suddenly seeming angry.

Aragorn shrunk back slightly and quieted, not wishing to anger the man.

Sardyn cursed himself quietly and smiled over at the other man, "I'm sorry Ruith, worry not, but Kelanus is not a good man. Just... know that. Never look up to a person like that."

Aragorn paused a moment, "I don't. I'd rather be a slave than be like him."

Sardyn smiled at him, "Go to sleep, you need the rest."

**A/N**

**Elf Side: Hello everyone. We hope you all enjoyed the chapter, Elven would tell you herself but...  says flatly she's a bit tied up...**

**E.K.: Mmph... Glares**

**E.S.: And gagged...**

**E.K.: ... Shakes fist as best as is possible**

**E.S.: Smirks Anyhow, our new chapter with MicroChips is up, it's still under Agent Elf, would love it if you could take a look! It's called LMITS (l/mits) well... she said she was putting it up... not sure if it's up yet... but it would be appreciated if you go and check out what is actually there!**

_**horsiegurl - Glad you liked it!**_

_**Jocelyn Elrondion - I'm glad you liked it! Sardyn's going to become a major character in this story so you'll find out all about him soon... enough... lol. And we'll be seeing all three of them in a little while. :) Hope you liked the chapter:)**_

**_marbienl - XP I wish I could have seen said scene... (lol) but I still haven't seen the EE... any of them... cry soon hopefully... but not likely... :( lol, ebil people always do mean things for stupid reasons... lol, yes... but evil is fun! In this case anyhow... XP but yeah, heading towards Rivendell, very good thing. XP_**

_**IwishChan - Lol, well if it wasn't cruel it wouldn't be fun... :P but I don't think the Riders of Rohan are going to show up any time soon... :P**_

**_Aranna Undomiel - I'm glad you liked that one, lol, midterms... sounds fun... Is so glad we don't have them lol. Lol, I never actually noticed that... poor Kelanus/tetanus... lol, we're all suspicious at times... :P_**

**_Kalayna - Lol! Well, unfortunetly... I think there are some pretty nasty ones to come... :P smiles innocently lol! You want Kelanus to die? But why:P lol, you'll have to wait and see if he dies... I don't know if I can do it... snorts yeah... right... I'd be happy to kill him! Eventually... :P_**

**_Nessa Ar-Feiniel - Yes, well, he was in the end given over twice the doseage a normal human would be given so yeah... Shrugs Poor 'Stel... :P_**

**_MicroCHips - Lol, oh yes. Gorey scene... will be a little while for that... a little in the end of chapter 6 and some at the beginning of 7... lol, I've already written... wanders off to check 16 and a half chapters. :) And it's got a little ways to go before being done... I'm hoping for it to be my longest one yet. :P lol, I'll be posting quite often until Monday... what else do I have to do? lol._**

**Sardyn: Well... this is nice and all... but... can I go now?**

**E.S.: Sigh Unfortunetly there is no escape from this place...**

**S: ... groan**

**E.S.: I hear you...**

**E.K.: Evil grin through gag mmph...**

**E.S.: Well, Namarie!**

_Elenmeoi_


	4. Chapter 4

(-)Chapter 4(-)

A week later Aragorn woke to a groan, he mumbled something to himself and turned over, trying to go back to sleep. This failed when he heard the noise again.

He glanced over in the direction of the noise but couldn't see a thing through his blurry eyes in the middle of the night. It was cloudy as well and it blocked out any light there could possibly be from the moon and stars and left the world in a dreary darkness that seemed to devour the land and all in it with it's desirous hands that could annihilate anything it came across with naught but a touch. Aragorn shuddered slightly at the thought of it.

He crawled over to the chained being that seemed to be finally waking, ignoring the slight headache that made itself known at the thought of the elves.

He eyed the dark individual with a nervous look and edged closer slowly, poking at him slightly as if trying to wake him.

The light-haired being's eyes slowly flit open as he woke from his dark world of oblivion.

Aragorn immediately leaped away as the nearly glowing eyes slowly glanced around the camp. He hid himself behind one of the tents, a look of pain on his face.

He leaped a foot with a partial yelp before it was smothered by someone's hand and he froze.

"Calm Ruith, 't is just I."

Aragorn sagged slightly and nodded.

Sardyn cocked his head to the side slightly, "What is it? You looked at though you were in pain."

Aragorn nodded, "He woke."

"Who?"

"Elf," he pointed around the corner, "his eyes... made it hurt more than before... they were... so full of pain..."

Sardyn carefully peaked around the corner and frowned as he turned back, "I see no pain in them... but I have no doubt he still feels said pain."

Aragorn sighed then, "He didn't seem evil."

Sardyn smiled down at him, "Not all elves are evil remember?"

"Just as not all men are," he nodded, ducking automatically as the other made to ruffle his hair again.

Sardyn looked surprised at the reaction and grinned, "Finally learning to think for yourself?"

Aragorn stood in surprise, "I... didn't mean to..."

"It is well! But, remember not to do that with anyone else, they will not look upon in kindly. With me it is fine, you know this."

Aragorn managed a nervous smile.

"Fast reflexes," Sardyn commented in amused surprise.

Aragorn shrugged slightly and yawned.

Sardyn smiled, "Go back to sleep, I'll deal with him, worry not."

"Deal with?" Aragorn found himself worrying slightly.

"Make sure he is all right," Sardyn cocked his head to the side, "you know I would not hurt him."

Aragorn nodded, "I know, sorry."

Sardyn just smiled, "Sleep."

Aragorn smiled slightly and went back to his bed, which was naught but a blanket and a rolled up cloak.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kelanus circled the newly awoken elf with a smirk, "Finally decided to wake up. Did my men hit you too hard? I'll have to make sure they know not to hit so hard next time."

Legolas glared at the man, still trying to remember how they had been captured.

"Are you not even slightly interested in what I want with you?"

Legolas continued to glare.

"Well, I'll tell you then," he muttered sarcastically, "you see, we're headed to slave sale just past Bree, you can get a good price for an elf there."

Legolas refused to allow the man to see the fear that suddenly sprung up inside him, memories of his last enslavement leaping in front of his eyes.

"Of course, I'd get a better price for a broken elf," he smirked, "so, do you want to do this the easy way... or the hard way?"

Legolas continued to glare at the man, his gaze not wavering in the least, even when the man pulled out a long, barbed whip.

Kelanus glanced up with a wicked grin, still fingering the blood-stained leather, "The last person I used this on, is now my most prized slave. Does everything you ask of him without a second glance. Oh how I hate him."

Legolas felt an odd sense of foreboding but quickly shook it off, knowing what was coming and not being surprised when the cruelly designed torture device dug into his flesh, catching it on the barbs and tearing it painfully as the human jerked it down.

The elf's blood caused the dried blood of the previous torture victim to seem to melt back to it's liquid state and mix with the brighter blood of the elf.

Legolas turned his eyes away in disgust.

It did not take long for the elf to want to scream. He held it back, though, refusing to give the man the 'gift' he was looking for. His wounds felt as though a million irate wargs had raked their claws down his back, sides and chest.

Kelanus growled slightly, then grinned again, "That is fine. A few days and you wont be so strong."

He gripped the ropes that were holding the elf in a position much as Aragorn's had been under a tall tree. Untying the ropes he and another man hoisted the elf off his feet, then Kelanus left the other man to hold the elf up while he retied the ropes.

The other man then simply let go of the elf, causing said elf to fall about a foot before being jerked to a halt nearly two feet above the ground.

Legolas ground his teeth as the rope cut into his wrists, immediately beginning to turn red. His wounds were pulled tight and spasmed in pain.

Kelanus smirked, "I suppose I'll speak to you again in a couple days."

Legolas glared at the man again.

One man made his way over to his leader, "The dark-haired elves woke up."

"I'll deal with them when I'm done with this one, one at a time. Besides, allowing them to watch this one being tortured while they go unharmed will only hurt them all the more."

"Of course sir."

"Bodruith!" he called suddenly.

Aragorn immediately leaped up from where he sat, glancing over at the elf who was hung from a tree, his back facing them, he jerked at the pain that shot through his head and immediately turned back to Kelanus, his eyes lowered, "Yes master?"

"Go with Sardyn and catch something for lunch will you?"

Aragorn nodded.

Sardyn stood, "Should he be given a weapon? He will not be of any help if he cannot hunt."

"Fine. Give him a dagger."

Sardyn nodded and the two left.

Aragorn glanced over at the man as soon as they were out of sight, "Why did he hurt the elf?" he sounded shocked.

Sardyn sighed, he had known this question was coming, "Well... he wants the elf to be a slave too."

Aragorn frowned, "But the elf isn't a slave... he is free."

"Kelanus does not wish him to be."

"But that is unfair! Master should not take those who do not wish to be enslaved."

Sardyn glanced over at him oddly, "Of course not, but no slave _wishes_ to be a slave."

"I don't really mind it... I mean... it isn't fun but... I don't know what it's like not to be one."

"You used to know what it was like to be free."

Aragorn's eyes widened slightly, a look of fascination entering his eyes, "Did you like me before?"

Sardyn bit his lip, "I... I did not know you well before."

"How come?"

"You did not speak to anyone... you simply wished to be... free."

"Oh," his eyes seemed to dim slightly, "then why did he keep me?"

"He wanted to break you."

Aragorn's eyes widened, "He beat me? That is where the wounds came from?"

Sardyn nodded reluctantly, not wishing to tell him too much.

Aragorn noticed the hooded man's uneasiness and dropped the subject reluctantly, "Let's hunt then."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Sardyn smiled slightly as he entered the camp again.

Kelanus glanced up from his spot by the fire, "A deer? Very good Sardyn."

"But it was not I who caught sir, it was Ruith who did so."

Kelanus frowned unhappily, "Bodruith," he corrected.

"Does it matter sir? That name seems to be too dignified for one of his stature."

Kelanus narrowed his eyes and growled but shook his head, "Fine."

Sardyn smirked under the cover of his hood at his small victory.

Kelanus called over a couple men, "Clean it and cook it," he grumbled.

The two immediately did as asked.

Sardyn smiled at Aragorn approvingly, "Good catch," he whispered, with a wink he knew the man couldn't see.

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: Muaha! Free from the evilness that is bindings!**

**Elf Side: I let you free...**

**E.K.: What's your point?**

**E.S.: Why do you insist on asking that acursed question!**

**E.K.: I dunno...**

**E.S.: Twitches and approaches threateningly with crazed look**

**E.K.: Uh oh...**

**_Jocelyn Elrondion - lol, oh yes... Brandishes branch wickedly hehehehe... Whack... :P lol, Everyone loves Legolas and the twins! Who wouldn't:P :) Thank you for the compliments! And it'll be a fairly long one, not long compared to some... but I'm hoping it'll be my longest one yet. I've written way ahead of myself and there are already 21 chapters done... lol. Hope you enjoyed _this _chapter:P_**

_**Aranna Undomiel - Lol, painful... XP heh, poor elves... it'll be pretty hard for them I'm sure. I'm glad you enjoyed that part :P but it's going to be a while before there will be more happiness... XP lol hope you liked the chapter!**_

_**IwishChan - Nopeses, they would of course be looking, but they wont find them either way... :). I'm glad you enjoyed that little bit of happiness. :P**_

**_MicroChips - lol, right, of course... lol, goes to check nope... not there... lol, oh yesh... rather... EVIL! Muahahaha... XP lol, hyper is fun... hyper is good... fun and good... good and fun... :D:D:D:D:D_**

_**horsiegurl - Yupses, two being his brother's and one is his closest friend! At least he's not alone :)**_

_**Nessa Ar-Feiniel - Oh yes, they will be... eventually anyhow... XP**_

**E.K.: Is hanging upside down from a tree and attempting to look as though nothing is wrong**

**Ranger Side: Appears out of no where anywho, since spring break is almost over CRY! we've decided to post a new chapter every day... 'till Saturday... possibly Sunday but it's unlikely... but anyhow, here's Thursday's! (Yes when this was written and posted it was Thursday... though 10:30... w/e... XP)**

**E.S.: Seems normal again So, we'll see you tomorrow then! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and we can't wait for your reviews!**

**R.S.: Namarie!**

_Elenmeoi_


	5. Chapter 5

(-)Chapter 5(-)

Elladan stared up at the stars silently, once in a while glancing over at the limp body of their friend. He immediately turned away from the sight and turned back to the stars.

Elrohir leaned against his brother slightly, simply to tell the other elf that he was not alone.

The older twin smiled slightly as the reassurance.

They both froze however, in shock and fear, when they heard a familiar voice.

Aragorn glanced at the approaching figures boot and smiled, he had learned to check to find out who was near this way instead of looking up so he would not have to risk catching their eyes after he was beaten a couple days ago for accidently catching the eyes of Kelanus.

He glanced up as soon as he recognized the boots and smiled slightly at the man, "Could you not sleep sir?"

"No sir," Sardyn chuckled quietly, "not when we're alone."

Aragorn smiled uneasily and nodded, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize!" the man laughed.

"S-" he paused and frowned, "okay?"

Sardyn only laughed harder, muffling the noise with his overcoat.

Aragorn smiled and sniggered slightly but quickly smothered it.

Sardyn grinned, "There you go! Laughter is not a crime."

"Master does not like it when I show emotion... or... well at least not happyness."

Sardyn sighed sadly, "Well, just do not show it around him. Remember, you are allowed to do whatever you wish around me! Just not when others are around, I do not wish to get you in trouble."

Aragorn nodded slowly.

Elladan and Elrohir glanced at each other wide-eyed, that was most definately their brother's voice. Though their hearts broke at his words. What had happened? Should they call him? Would that get him in trouble if the man he was talking to knew that Estel knew them? Did Legolas know?

Aragorn sighed suddenly, "It has been a week right?"

Sardyn nodded curiously, "Why?"

"He is..." he swallowed, "Master is going to punish the elf again today isn't he?"

Sardyn flinched, "Aye..." he sighed sadly, "he is."

"Why must he hurt the elf? Why doesn't the elf just give up?"

Sardyn glanced down at the man and sat beside him, "Think of the thing you hold most important to you."

"Okay."

"Now immagine never being able to see that thing ever again. Not allowed to see it, or speak of it, and eventually, you'll begin to lose the memory of it, and even the things you didn't hold as close, you'll lose all that as well, and you'll be without anything that you can think about in dark times," his voice had become almost wistful, "never being able to see your family, your home, your friends... it's like having everything being torn away from you and then, to top it all off, being thrown amongst people you do not know, or like."

Aragorn stared at him a moment before speaking quietly, "That happened to you didn't it?"

Sardyn started slightly, "Me? I'm not a slave."

"But you had everything taken from you didn't you?"

Sardyn was silent for quite some time, forcing the tears back, when he finally spoke his voice was quiet and uneven, "I was banished from my homeland."

Aragorn gasped quietly, he had quickly learned what that word meant, "Banished? Why?"

The man flinched, "I was accused of murder."

"Murder?" Aragorn's eyes widened, "You didn't do it though," he nodded, sure of that fact, "but why did they think it was you?"

"I was supposedly the only one around when it happened. It was my arrow they found in," his voice cracked, "in his throat."

"Did you know him?"

Sardyn squeazed his eyes shut, "He was my best friend."

"Did someone steal your arrow?"

"Yes. Three of them went missing."

"Oh," Aragorn muttered, his eyes widening in shock when he noticed a single silver tear fall to the ground in front of the man.

He bit his lip them inched closer and, after gathering his courage pulled Sardyn into a loose, slightly nervous but comforting hug.

Sardyn started in surprise and smiled slightly, hugging the other tightly, "Thank you Ruith," he chuckled slightly, then cocked his head to the side in slight curiosity, "when I had told you to think of what you held most dear... I hadn't been thinking... but you agreed... what was it? Did you remember something?"

"No, I hadn't remembered anything," he muttered, then smiled up at him, "it was you."

The hooded being started again in obvious shock, "Me?"

Aragorn nodded, "You are the only one who had not caused me pain. You're kind to me and... you're the only," he paused nervously, "the only friend I have now."

Sardyn smiled at him brightly, "Thank you Ruith, it means a lot to me to know you can still think of me such."

"Still?"

"Even after I have not done anything to stop your punishments."

Aragorn smiled, "Then you'd be in trouble. It would hurt me more if you got in trouble than it would if I still got punished by Master."

"Ruith? I have to ask you a favor."

Aragorn blinked, "What can I do?"

"Do not call Kelanus Master with me. It only serves to anger me," he smiled reassuringly, then frowned when he remembered the other man could not see it.

Aragorn frowned, "I don't know if-" he paused, "okay," he smiled.

Elrohir turned his face into his brother's shoulder and shuddered slightly.

Elladan shuddered as well, "Ai Estel... what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Elrohir turned to look at the elf that hung from a tree behind them, he picked up a small rock and threw it, managing to hit the elf in the foot, "Legolas!" he hissed quietly.

The blonde elf stirred and blinked wearily, "El?" his blurry mind couldn't figure out which it was.

"It's Elrohir," he said quietly, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"Elrohir? What?"

"Listen," Elladan hissed, "it's Estel!"

"What? Where!"

"How does that help you? You couldn't turn to see him anyways."

"Be quiet Elrohir," he grumbled.

"Oh yeah? Get yourself out of your tree and make me," the elf smirked.

"Don't tempt me," Legolas grumbled.

"Aye 'Ro! It is not nice to tease the wood-elf! 'T is not his fault he has himself stuck in yet another tree."

Elrohir snickered, "I remember that."

"That was your fault you two!" He hissed.

"Didn't make it any less amusing!" Elladan sniggered.

"If I remember correctly you ended up getting in quite a bit of trouble for that. Now leave me be."

"Fine," Elrohir muttered in mock annoyance, "Boring wood-elf."

"Be quiet before you attract unwanted attention," Legolas grumbled.

"Yes naneth," the muttered in united, downcast voices.

Legolas just mumbled something under his breath that the twins could only begin to imagine.

"He's so mean," Elrohir pouted.

"You started it."

"I did not! You mentioned the tree incident."

"So? You started it by telling him to get out of his tree."

"You called him Naneth."

"So did you!"

"If I remember correctly I believe it was you who started it by telling him that he couldn't turn around to see where this 'Estel' was anyway, but then that's debatable since he asked the stupid question in the first place," Sardyn muttered, as though he was summerizing their conversation, from where he had snuck up right in front of them.

The three froze in shock.

"Uhm... you didn't hear that?" Elrohir half asked nervously.

"I do believe I did," the man grinned.

Legolas smirked, "You two didn't even hear him coming."

"Neither did you!"

"I have an excuse! I've been beaten and I'm further away."

Sardyn had to admit he found it odd the elf was using that as an excuse and was joking about it.

Elrohir smirked, "This coming from 'Mr.I didn't notice there was a 'Have a nice day' smiley on the back of my cloak until I reached Rivendell'."

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: XP I have to post this quick because as soon as my sisters get back they'll be bugging me for being on the computer again... XP lol so, I'll reply to my two reviewers:P and be on with it! lol**

_**BregoBeauty - I'm glad you're liking it so far:) I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. :)**_

_**grumpy - I'm glad you like it:D and how it's going as well, I hope the rest of the story will continue to be enjoyable:P**_

**E.K.: Wow... that was strange... took me only like... a minute to reply... O.O... Is unused to this and has no idea what to do with the rest of her time...**

**Aragorn: Glares from corner You are a cruel person...**

**Legolas: Flatly At least you're not suspended from a tree...**

**A: I'm not entirely sure which is the worst punishment...**

**E.K.: Muahahaha, yours will be if I go through with my evil plot for a future story... Evil grin**

**A: ... so who is 'your'?**

**E.K.: ... -.-... you**

**A: Crap... I'm leaving.**

**E.K.: HA! You can't!**

**A: Oh really? Stands to leave and walks into invisible wall What the...?**

**E.K.: MUAHAHAHA:)**

**A: O.o...**

**L: O.O... Okay... now I'm scared...**

**E.K.: That is well, now! We must go! Namarie!**

_Elenmeoi_


	6. Chapter 6

(-)Chapter 6(-)

"Oh back to that again are we!"

Elladan snickered, "You have to admit that was incredibly pathetic of you!"

"I am not pathetic 'Dan..."

"Just keep telling yourself that my friend, who knows? Maybe it'll come true one day," he nodded.

"That was low brother," Elrohir informed him.

"If I hadn't said it you would have."

"How dare you imply such a thing!"

"Admit it 'Ro. I know you."

Elrohir shrugged, "Yeah I would have."

Legolas rolled his eyes, "Why don't you two just climb the highest tree you Noldor can and yell at these men to wake up and hang you from a taller tree? For the one you were in would be too short to tie you to!"

"Sorry 'Las! No can do my friend, we're tied up!"

"You can't climb a tree with your hands bound?"

"Sure! But we can't when we're tied to posts!"

Sardyn cleared his throat in amusment.

They all stopped again.

"Sorry, I forgot you were there," Elladan muttered, eyeing him slightly.

The man sighed at the look, "I'll be back in a moment," he muttered, though he was sure they didn't care.

He wandered over to where Nathil was tied and untied him, lifting the tired child into his arms, causing him to awaken fully and immediately begin to protest, which Sardyn ignored and brought him over to the elves, tieing him to the post the twins were tied to.

Nathil blinked at them, "Elladan! Elrohir!"

The two glanced at each other in confusion.

Legolas blinked, partially recognizing the voice, though it sounded much older, "Nathil!"

"Legolas! You're the three elves they caught!"

"No, there are three others," Elrohir said brightly yet somehow managed to sound slightly sarcastic at the same time.

Nathil chuckled slightly and sighed.

Sardyn smiled and left, returning a moment later with a large blanket and throwing it over the human, "Try to get some rest."

Legolas sighed tiredly, "Good luck me."

Sardyn smiled slightly and walked over before leaping into the tree silently and carefully pulling the weak elf up into the tree, "Sleep," he smiled, then sighed, "I will have to wake you and lower you again before sunrise."

Legolas just smiled, "Hannon lle."

Sardyn smiled, "Nay, Hannon _lle_," he then winced slightly and dropped from the tree.

Legolas chuckled slightly.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Aragorn yawned as he woke, glancing about slowly to find no one was a wake yet, even the elves were still asleep though he had to turn away when his head began to throb again. He frowned and slowly turned back, moving towards the elves slowly, this time ignoring the pain, he had heard them arguing last night, and though it pained him greatly he couldn't help but find it amusing.

Once he reached the three elves and the one human that were tied there he simply sat and stared, wondering why it hurt so much to see or think of anything that has to do with them. The three elves hurt him the most. The teenager pained him but not near as much. Even Kelanus caused a slight throbbing at times.

One of the twins decided to wake at that moment, his eyes cleared and he jumped when he caught sight of the man in front of him.

Aragorn flinched in pain and immediately jumped backwards, gritting his teeth in the process, and backing into someone who had silently come up behind him. He spun around in shock and froze, panting when he found himself staring at Sardyn, his shoulders slumped in relief.

"Are you okay?" the man frowned beneath the hood, "You should not be up so early."

Aragorn nodded and made as though to go back to bed.

"Nay," Sardyn smiled, "come, help me with the blonde elf will you?"

Aragorn bit his lip, "It hurts..."

"I know Ruith, but you have to face it if you want your memories back."

Aragorn frowned a moment before nodding in agreement, "Okay."

Elrohir smiled slightly, he dare not move for fear of waking Nathil who had curled up against him some time during the night. He paused when he caught his younger brother's eye, flinching at the growing pain in them but the man just continued to stare at him this time before going to help the mysterious hooded man help Legolas out of the tree. The elf grinned wickedly at that thought.

Sardyn made to jump into the tree but Aragorn stopped him.

"Let me try this," he muttered, sizing up the tree before crouching slightly and leaping into the tree without a problem then inched down the branch and carefully woke the elf.

Legolas winced as he woke, his eyes opening, the fact that they were closed showing how tired and weak he was, "Estel?" he muttered, blinking at the human.

Aragorn flinched deeply at the name and clung to the tree to keep from falling off, he calmed himself and managed a slight smile, "I have to help you down now, if Master sees you up he'll be mad."

Legolas flinched at his words and nodded quietly, pushing himself into a sitting position.

Aragorn carefully lowered him then until the elf's weight was resting on his wrists again.

Legolas winced slightly before settling with a sigh.

Aragorn stared down at him, a flare of sadness and anger running through him, though he knew not where it came from. He dropped from the tree, landing with almost no sound whatsoever and moved back to stand next to Sardyn.

The man smiled, "You are a good climber."

Elrohir smiled from where he sat.

Aragorn shrugged, "I guess so..."

Sardyn sighed, "Come, if we don't wish to look suspiscious we should go back to bed."

Aragorn sighed and nodded.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kelanus growled angrily, a week and a half later he still hadn't managed to break the elf. He may claim to be patient but he was obviously the opposite. He'd had enough with this elf, his time was up.

Aragorn woke with his loud passing but the enraged man took no notice of it.

A few of the men peeked out of their tents with the man's passing, glancing at each other nervously.

Sardyn pushed past the man he shared his tent with and quickly followed the man, "Kelanus, what do you intend to-"

"That is none of your business," the man snapped.

"You do not want to do anything rash sir."

"I will do as I wish."

"You could be accused of murder if-"

He was cut off as Kelanus swung out and threw him tot he ground with an unexpected, well-aimed punch, "You are in no position to question me," he hissed, kicking out at the man on the ground, his foot connecting solidly with his head, and the man went silent.

He pulled out a blade and sliced the ropes that held the tired blonde elf above the ground.

Legolas gasped slightly as he hit the ground awkwardly, before being dragged off into the trees.

The twins glanced at each other wide-eyed, before turning to stare in the direction their friend was taken, completely horrified by what they knew was about to happen.

The other men, having witnessed what had just happened with Sardyn and them not knowing if the other man was even still alive quickly went about their assigned tasks, not daring to anger their leader while he was in this state of mind.

Aragorn leaped to his feet and ran over to where the man lay limp of the grass, "Sardyn? Sir? Are you okay?" he shook in fear, getting no answer from the man. He sat with him for about fifteen minutes in silence.

He narrowed his eyes suddenly, glancing in the direction Kelanus had gone, his anger overwhelming him, he ran in the same direction, not knowing what he would do when he got there.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to see. He had not watched another being beaten before, and the sight of it made him want to curl into a ball and just dissapear, attempt to forget the grusome scene before him.

In that short span of time, Kelanus had managed to get blood everywhere. A small pool of water nearby held a red tinge to it. It the growing light the sky seemed to reflect the water, not the other way around, it reflected the blood the small clearing held.

The blonde elf was tied to a tree, obviously unconscious.

Kelanus stood, blood soaked his entire being, and he stood heaving angrily in front of the elf.

Aragorn shook in complete horror of the scene, how could anyone do something like this? He shook his head, backing up slightly and accidently stepping on a dead branch, producing a loud crack that seemed to echo in the eerie silence that filled the clearing.

Kelanus spun around at the sound and grinned wickedly at the sight of the man, the look of his face, "Come here Bodruith."

Aragorn seemed to shrink slightly and he scrambled forward, shaking.

Kelanus shoved a sword into the man's hand, "Kill the elf."

Aragorn gulped, his eyes widening in horror.

"DO IT!"

The man flinched and took a step towards the elf, shaking in fear, gripping the sword hilt tightly.

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: Okay, I just have to start this off by saying... MicroChips... I lied :P horrid attempt at gore right there points with more to come of course :)**

_**sielge - Yupses, everyone needs a friend, especially in predicaments such as his XP lol**_

_**IwishChan - The twins? Hmm... 2850 :P lol, I'm glad you thought it was cute:P :P**_

_**Aranna Undomiel - Lol XP cha... was being weird... apparently I had other reviews for my last chapter as well but they weren't sent... mer... anywho! I'm glad you reviewed :P I'm glad my slight humour managed to hang on, lol. And I'm glad you like Sardyn:P lol, you've caused me to adopt that nickname for him as well... very nasty... :P Thank you for the great review:D**_

_**MicroCHips - O.O... Okay... don't eat me... O.o... o.O... lol, rivalry be fun... Violence come:P Hope my sad attempt paid off... XP lol (hopefully it'll get you through the even worse attempt at Mush fluff :P in later chapters... :P)**_

_**EstelKid - Yay:D I'm so glad you do:):):)**_

**_Kalayna - Lol, school's evil... -.-... :P yes... poor Legolas :( :P lol, I'm glad you liked it! Lol, I'm glad you liked the 5th chapter as well:) :P O.o... Is cunfuzled likein' a cliffie! o.O..._**

_**horsiegurl - I'm glad you're enjoying it:)**_

_**grumpy - I'm glad you liked that. :)**_

**_Grandeur - Yay :P I'm glad you like them! Blinks innocently Why you eye me in such a way:P lol, cha... I know, much joking for situation... XP what can I say? I can't help it... XP lol, glad you liked it :P_**

**_Angel - Lol :P yes... shrugs when you write 3 chapters in a day you know either a) you're not doing as good a job as you could or b) you have WAY too much time on your hands... :P lol, I'm both... XP :P lol. I'm glad you're enjoying it though:) Blinks Sardyn? An elf?_**

**_marbienl - Hello:D lol, unfortunetly me thinks Elrond is safe this time... :P Sardyn is a fun character... I liked writing those scenes... :P lol:P I've made someone twitch... fun:P lol, Kelanus doesn't like his name being shortened because within the small amount of elvish the character knows is the word 'bodruith' which (if the site I use is right anyhow XP) means revenge... meh... lol! loved the expression... :P yesh... evil ... dude ... must ... PAY! lol, oh he'll pay... I'll make him pay... mutters death threats. Poor Sardyn... :'( sniff cry for him... :P lol, glad you liked the bantering... XP I just couldn't leave the chapter without a slight amount of a sad attempt at humour... lol, and well... with the twins... I wouldn't doubt that they are already cracked... :P_**

_**BregoBeauty - :) I'm glad you liked the chapter:D**_

_**Salan - lol, they're the famous half-elven twins! Anything can happen with them... XP lol. And said side is hiding in fear at all mentions of teh cheese... :P lol.**_

**_discombobulatedcheezeNUSH - Oh neat! Where in Spain? Lol! Glad you liked the end:P and cha... caffine IS bad for you really... but it makes you hyper! It's fun:P GASP crazy in a bad way is worse than not crazy at all... how sad... :P lol_**

**_pippin the hobbit elf - I'm glad you liked it! Meh... me hopes he doesn't die as well... :S... O.o... chocolate chickens... taste like... cranberries? O.O... o.O... Twiches and wonders then again... who will ever know? lol_**

**E.K.: lol, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! And a BIG sorry to sielge and MicroCHips for not catching your reviews in time... XP they weren't sent for some reason... Tempted to kill but then will have nothing to do with unusual amount of spare time but anyhow, sielge - Sardyn calls him Ruith because his full name means revenge... XP lol, and MicroCHips... well... yeah... NO TORTURY MY ELVESES! XP lol**

**Gollum Side: Had been and still is cowering in corner for fear of the cheese people... ... Whimper**

**Elf Side: Ai... shakes head well, we're sorry for updating later than usual tonight...**

**Ranger Side: We were out and got back only a little while ago so... yeah... anyhow, thank you for reading and we hope you review as well of course :P**

**E.S.: Namarie!**

_Elenmeoi_


	7. Chapter 7

(-)Chapter 7(-)

Aragorn froze, he could suddenly seem to hear the trees crying in their anguish, he slowly glanced down at the bloody sword in his hand. His gaze turned up towards the bloodied, pale elf hanging from the tree in front of him. He jolted in pain and anguish as the sight of all the blood and the screaming of the trees mingled and a bright light filled his entire vision. He stumbled forward slightly, his eyes flashing as they opened again. His gaze fell back to the sword in his hand and he growled, dimly recognizing the shining red blade as his own.

It would see the blood of only one other being today.

He turned slowly and turned his gaze up to meet Kelanus's eyes.

The wicked look of victory swiftly left the man's face when he saw the angered look in the other man's eyes.

"How dare you," Aragorn hissed, "try to make me kill my best friend."

Kelanus froze as he realized he had no other weapon with him. In his anger he had not thought to keep any weapons on him. The only other blade he had brought with him was embedded in the elf's stomach. The whip he had dropped next to him. He had another sword with him, why he had grabbed two, he did not know but he had, but it had been dropped on the other side of the clearing when he entered and found he had two.

Aragorn noted that as well and picked it up off the ground and tossed it to the man, "I will defeat you fairly."

Kelanus managed to catch it and he shook in fear, backing away from the man. He knew he could not beat him... but he would try, his eyes hardened and he took up an offensive stance.

Aragorn stood with the sword off to the side slightly, it shone an angry red in the new light, the blood dripping from it slowly, glittering before falling to the ground and mixing with the morning dew.

The two blades clashed angrily, suddenly, the metalic sound ringing in the clearing and drowning out the trees' anguished cries.

The blades seperated, both opponents being spattered by the blood being flicked off Aragorn's blade. The elven sword itself seemed angry at the elven blood that coated it. Although it seemed like a century had passed before the two blades locked again it had happened in all actuality in the blink of an eye. The next time they clashed seemed half that, the one that proceeded seemed more up to speed.

To anyone who entered the clearing that moment it would seem to them like a great blur of red, black, green and brown.

Instead of blocking the next shot as was expected of him, Aragorn dropped and pushed himself to the side, tripping the other man who's momentum which he had expected to be countered threw him forward and he landed on his stomach.

Kelanus spun around and was about to get up when he found a blade pressed against his chest, he knew this was it, but he just glared up at the man.

Aragorn glared down at him, "Only a stupid man, would try to kill the friend of the heir of Isildur," he hissed, his eyes flashing before the glinting blade was plunged into the slaver.

His mask dropped then and he fell to his knees, leaving his sword sticking out of the man. He grabbed the other sword, which stayed clean, if you ignored the blood spatters of the dead man and the elf, then sliced through the ropes. He carefully lowered the elf to the ground.

His gaze shot up as he heard someone approach, he knew at that moment he had to keep them thinking he was as he had been before or he would be tied up with his friends and they would have no chance of getting out of here. He pressed his back against a tree and put on a look of horror.

His gaze locked onto that of Sardyn's as he entered the clearing and his eyes widened in relief and hope. He was thrilled that the man was alright. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as the other eight men entered the clearing. He inwardly cursed them.

They all froze in horror at the bloody scene. In all truth it looked as though someone had come through with a group of orcs... complete with a troll. Blood coated everything. The men's gazes all seemed to fall on Aragorn simultaneously.

"I-it was the elf," Aragorn whimpered, before closing his eyes in pain, -I'm so sorry Legolas, it's the only way...-

The men glared at the unconscious elf.

Sardyn just glanced at Legolas in confusion, -There is no way the elf could have done this in that state... could he? It didn't add up. He was covered in cuts and stab wounds, yet the blade that Kelanus had apparently used seemed almost clean,- He shrugged, -something must have happened to make it work, Ruith is seemingly incapable of lieing.-

He glanced down at Kelanus in disgust but cocked his head to the side, he didn't expect this, the final look the man held was one of pure shock, horror and realization, and... sadness? He frowned.

"Ruith?" he sighed and shook his head, "go back to the camp, I wish to speak with you a moment okay?"

Aragorn nodded, inwardly nervous, wondering if the other had seen through his story. He actually wanted to tell him the truth, but so far he obviously hadn't been able to. He trusted him, he had always been a good judge of character, and he knew he could trust Sardyn.

He swiftly left the clearing and made his way to the camp, hoping to speak with his brothers. It wasn't to be though, for half the men followed him.

The twins and Nathil both started in shock and fear at the blood that spattered the man and the look of anguish on his face.

Sardyn entered the clearing slowly, carrying Legolas carefully and brought him over to where the other two elves and the human were tied.

Aragorn was at his side in the blink of an eye, making Sardyn jump and stare at him in surprise, wondering how he'd come upon him so quietly.

"Ruith," he sat back, "can you bring me hot water and bandages?"

Aragorn nodded and went off to do that. As the water was heating up he walked over and sat next to Sardyn.

"Uhm..." he shifted, trying to look nervous, "who... who is the new master now?"

Sardyn flinched and sighed, "Daranon."

"Oh," Aragorn frowned slightly, "what... is he going to do?"

The man sighed again, "He will go to the trading post."

"Oh. That is tomorrow isn't it?"

"Aye."

It's going to be a long day,- Aragorn sighed.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

It had been a long day,- Aragorn thought to himself in annoyance.

Long, yes, yet he had not gotten the chance to speak with Sardyn and they had packed up and had been travelling all day. They had reached the slave trading post last night.

The three elves and the young human were tied up to seperate posts, Aragorn had been told to sit with them and stay there.

The only thing he could think of was the fact that it would be extremely easy to escape with all the people running about everywhere, getting their slaves out and chained or tied, ready to sell. Aragorn shook his head, how a person could sell another and feel no guilt about it was beyond him.

Legolas was breathing heavily, his eyes half closed, he tried his best to look fine but his body simply would not cooperate.

The twins just glared at anyone who dared even glance at them.

Nathil stood, trembling in fear and disgust.

Aragorn sat beside them all, keeping his scared, confused look, though it hurt his pride more than he'd admit, he knew it had to be done. He would have dropped the look, of course, if they weren't being watched by one of the men at all times.

During the duration of the day, the men were given many offers but they were either too low, or the fact that one of the elves had supposedly killed one of their 'masters' was found out, and they were turned down or just left.

Aragorn curled up on the ground and feigned sleep, finally able to be rid of the look he had to wear. He listened to each man that passed, knew when they slowed to look at them, heard all their offers. It disgusted him to no end, knowing that he was putting up with this. He paused, opening one eye just enough to see the man that approached. He held an air of importance, yet Aragorn could tell he was just a servant. This didn't look good. Daranon looked pleased.

The exchange was made and their bonds were cut, quickly being replaced with chains.

The servant eyed Aragorn, "Will this one need bonds?"

"Unlikely," Daranon sneered, "he'd do anything you ask of him. Pathetic one, him."

The servant shrugged, "Very well. Come."

Aragorn scrambled to his feet and quickly followed him, tossing one last, desperate look at Sardyn, who was sitting on a blanket, reading. His view of him, however, was quickly thwarted as they merged with the group of men and slaves and were surrounded.

They were just outside the small town, of sorts, when they were stopped by a voice.

The servant turned and frowned, the men who accompanied him, holding the elves and human's chains, paused.

A look of hope entered Aragorn's eyes when he caught the hooded form of his oddly found friend.

Sardyn slowed in front of the man, "This may seem odd, but I have been watching that one," he motioned to Aragorn, "his predicament has interested me for quite some time now and I've been curious to find out how it will go. Do you think your lord would mind if I came along and asked for a position in his household?"

The servant frowned, "I give you no promise, but I see not why you can't try."

"Thank you."

Aragorn shot him a nervous smile.

As soon as the other men's backs were turned Sardyn turned to Aragorn, "Are you okay?"

Aragorn caught the whisper easily and smiled slightly, "I'm... okay. I want to speak to-"

"We'll be there in about three hours, it really isn't that far off," the servent said suddenly, unknowingly cutting the man off.

Sardyn nodded, "You weren't given horses?"

"Yes. They are just past that hill there."

"Ah."

Aragorn sighed in annoyance, once they were on horseback he would have no chance to speak to Sardyn.

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: lol, I caved :)**

**_sielge - lol, that's what will happen:P Points up lol, I hope you liked it :P_**

**_pippin the hobbit elf - XP that sux... lol, then you're friend is an odd one... oh yes... :P I'm glad you like Legolas and the twins... Blinx from which trip now:S lol, well then, I just might have to update more often... lol it's so annoying... stupid bell always rings when you're actually into what you're doing... -.-... lol shakes fist at school :P_**

**_Angel - Lol! Me? Evil? Never:P well maybe a little... :P O.o... yes... I'm sure everyone would be thrilled if I killed off Legolas... :P lol, (I say yes :P) lol, I don't think it's awful O.O, I'm glad for constructive criticism :D, if it helps you improve, there's nothing wrong with it :) Blinks innocently Sardyn's not an elf now:)_**

_**horsiegurl - Glad you like it:)**_

_**IwishChan - Lol, well he wouldn't see it that way! There would be no point in them fighting at all if that were the case! And then they wouldn't be fun to write when they're alone... :P lol (jk)**_

_**BregoBeauty - Thank ya:) lol, but then... all goes well if Aragorn kills Kelanus :) :P Hope the update was soon enough:P lol**_

**_marbienl - Cha, and depressing is not fun... O.o... obviously... that was a rather pathetic comment... XP Yay! And now he _has_ his memory back :P all is well! ...Well... not really... XP lol, did you guess right?_**

**_MicroChips - O.o...o.O squeak O.o...o.O o...kay... O.O... 9-3425_**

**E.K.: ... XP Darn... Micro signs off _right _before I post... lol ah well... you can wait. :) Namarie:)**

_Elenmeoi_


	8. Chapter 8

(-)Chapter 8(-)

Indeed Aragorn had not had the chance to talk to the man. That had been a week ago now. Sardyn had been accepted easily by the lord, being a good fighter and a strong man.

Lord Venatral was his name, a cruel man who entertained himself by buying unbroken slaves and watching them be beaten into submission. He never beat them himself, was afraid to ruin his clothing, which were all of expensive make and material.

Aragorn worked most of the time in his stables. Annoying since there were always other people there and he never had time alone. When Venatral had guests he would bring him in, though, give him nice, clean clothes and he would have to serve them. A habit the man had, to show off his new slaves and that was how he did it.

The three elves and Nathil were in a cell in the dungeon. Aragorn had not seen them since the short journey here, and he worried about them constantly. Literally, too, even his dreams consisted of the possibilities of what could have happened to them. His head shot up suddenly from where he was grumbling to himself and scooping out one of the many stalls in the stable.

Sardyn smiled as he caught his attention.

Aragorn half sensed the smile and forced himself to keep from rolling his eyes, what was it with this one and that accursed cloak. The hood in particular. He smiled slightly then, oh but he knew why it was there.

Sardyn smiled slightly as he stepped up next to the man, "Venatral is expecting guests any day now. They are apparently looking for someone. He's hoping to sell some of his older slaves to them as well," he sneered slightly, his voice becoming slightly angry.

Aragorn nodded slightly and managed a smile, "At least I'll get out of the stables for a while."

Sardyn laughed slightly, "Indeed..."

Aragorn glanced about him and blinked in surprise when he realized they were alone, "I want to tell you something... you see... I-"

He was cut off as the servant, whose name they found out to be Tolinar entered and frowned at him, "You get back to work."

Aragorn sighed and nodded.

Sardyn blinked, "What did you wish to tell me?"

"I..." he glanced over at the servant and thought quickly, "just that," he sighed, "I killed Kelanus... not the elf," he inwardly rolled his eyes, he knew that the other knew what had really happened already.

Sardyn managed a slight smile, "I know."

Aragorn blinked, feigning surprise, "You did not say anything."

"It did not matter."

Tolinar eyed him slightly, only catching half the words but knowing it had something to do with the death of the man's previous master. He shrugged and went to leave, three of the other stable slaves entering as he left.

Aragorn glared at his retreating back.

Sardyn blinked in surprise at the look, "What's this? You're capable of anger?"

"I killed Kelanus did I not?"

Sardyn just stared at him in shock.

Aragorn shook his head, berating himself and smiled slightly, "I'm sorry, I know not what came over me."

"Nay, it's fine, Ruith, you know that, you can say anything to me remember?"

Aragorn smiled, inwardly laughing, when this was all over and done with he was going to make him regret that remark. He blinked at his own thoughts and smiled, he had been longing for home before he was pining for it now. He sighed.

"Are you sure you are well?"

Aragorn glanced over at him and nodded, "I am well."

"Okay..."

"Sir?"

"No sir," Sardyn smiled, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Sorry."

"And no sorry's!" he laughed slightly, "but what is it that you wished to say?"

"Just... to thank you for coming with me. You did not need to do that."

"Nay," Sardyn smiled slightly, "I wished to leave there anyway and I would not leave you alone."

Aragorn smiled at him thankfully.

Sardyn nodded but said no more as the three slaves passed by them to start their work.

Aragorn watched the three start and with a sigh picked up his shovel. He had been working since sunrise and it was well past noon now. He had accomplished much though, if accomplishment you would call it of course.

About fifteen minutes later Tolinar reentered and bid him go wash up for the guests had been seen about four hours fom here and he would be serving dinner while they stayed. Which apparently may be a while.

Sardyn simply nodded to the servant and left, as though he didn't give the other man a second thought.

Aragorn bit back a smile, he could see through his act though it was difficult for he didn't know exactly what to look for. He then turned and left the stables, going to wash up.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Aragorn shifted slightly in the uncomfortable human clothing, normal clothing was no problem but men seemed incapable of creating formal clothing that wasn't uncomfortable. He sighed and went to the kitchen where he would wait until he was called on.

One of the kitchen slaves glanced over at him sadly.

Aragorn felt her gaze and started, he had not seen her before, she was nothing more than a child. He smiled slightly at her but she just looked away. He sighed sadly and walked over and crouched in front of her.

"Hello little one."

She whimpered slightly and backed up slightly, eyeing him.

Aragorn gave her a reassuring smile and sat down quietly.

She stared at him a moment, and realizing he wasn't going to move inched a bit closer.

Aragorn just smiled again.

She slowly came closer until she was standing right in front of him, "Who... who are you? I haven't seen you before."

Aragorn smiled, "Call me Ruith," he nodded slightly, "I got here just a couple weeks ago."

"Did you? I've been here for quite a while now."

"Oh really? How long would that be?" he asked with a smile.

"Uhm," she paused to think, "about... 13 years."

Aragorn started in shock, "You're an elf!"

She nodded slowly and winced, "Are you going to hate me now?"

"No, of course not! My best friend is an elf," he smiled, "now what are you doing here?"

"It's my job to clean up after the kitchen crew. What's yours?"

"I have to clean the stables," he sighed, "'t is not a fun job I'll tell you that."

She giggled slightly and glanced up as she heard something hit the floor and sighed, "I gotta go clean that up."

"Of course, here, I'll give you a hand, he has not called me in yet."

She smiled, "Thank you sir."

Aragorn chuckled, -I'll never escape titles...- he smiled, "No 'sir', just Ruith."

She knelt and began cleaning the spill quickly, "Have you seen Master's new guard? He's scary."

"Who? Sardyn?"

She glanced up at him, "If you don't wanna get in trouble you should call them all 'Sir'"

Aragorn smiled, "Of course, thank you for the tip."

"You're welcome," she went back to cleaning and Aragorn helped her rinse off the cloth once she was done as she couldn't properly reach the sink.

"So," Aragorn cocked his head to the side slightly in curiosity, "how old are you?"

"I'm only 64," she muttered with a sigh.

Aragorn grinned, "Indeed? Well, I'm only 49."

She stared up at him, "I'm older than you? But I don't look it..."

"Well I'm not an elf," he smiled.

"It's so weird," she whispered, staring at him wide-eyed.

Aragorn laughed but paused when he heard his slave name called and sighed, "I shall see you later little one."

She smiled brightly at him, "'Kay!"

Aragorn then left the kitchen with a sigh and brought out the food he knew Venatral wanted. His eyes scanned across the three guests, all haughtly men that looked as though they could kill a person and not look back.

Great,- he though flatly, -this will be fun.-

He set the trays down with a nervous smile and went to stand off to the side, as though awaiting further orders.

Venatral grinned approvingly.

Aragorn resisted the urge to sneer at him, knowing it would only get him in trouble. He caught Sardyn's eye from where he sat at the further end of the table, or at least he thought he did, that accursed hood was still up.

Sardyn glanced over at him and smiled, though he knew he couldn't see it, he caught Venatral's dissaproving looks, but he didn't care, he'd be in more trouble if he took the hood down and he knew it.

Aragorn sighed, this was going to be a long night, he snorted slightly, remembering the last time he thought that.

**A/N**

**  
Elven Kitten: Nyeh... I'm really late tonight and I gotta go to bed soon... shifty eyes XP so yeah... I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

_**jinga - I'm glad you liked it:) lol, glad you like the character torture:P**_

_**BregoBeauty - Lol, yeah... he be dead... yay :P **_

_**viggomaniac - lol, glad they turned out more detailed... even though I know this one didn't... XP but yeah... O.o... I'm confused as to when Kelanus became lovable tho... :P lol**_

_**Kalayna - lol, No I did not kill the elf... I'm afraid of what would happen if I did... O.O... lol, yay! Triple happy:P**_

**_MicroChips - ...O.o... okay... lol, gore is fun:D 9-3425 wuff? O.O... btw... it's difficult for you to smite Kelanus as he is dead... :P_**

**_marbienl - :P "love conquers all" yes:) Nyehehehe... he got killed... that was fun... :P stupid human... :P lol, Sweety the ringtone? O.o... cunfuzled XP math is pure ebil... numbers are beginning to scare me... XP lol._**

**_IwishChan - Blinks actually Legolas didn't end up being stabbed by Aragorn, the blood on the blade was from when Kelanus had used it, but yesh... he be dead! Yay:P_**

**_Aranna Undomiel - lol, cha... slight understatement... :P Hope you liked the chapter!_**

**_Angel - lol, evilness is slowly leaving meh now for this story... _slowly_ :P lol, I hope to get better... I'm gonna try harder in the next one. :)_**

**E.K.: Well, that's it! I hope it turned out ok, Namarie:)**

_Elenmeoi_


	9. Chapter 9

(-)Chapter 9(-)

A long month,- he thought angrily, he was becoming increasingly agitated. he still hadn't seen his brothers, Legolas or Nathil and he worried about them constantly. Sardyn had been sent out to take care of an orc problem at that dinner last month and hadn't gotten back yet. The elven child, whom he learned was named Khelekmeril, had been working, of course... and he saw her rarely.

He shook his head, he had been captive now for three months and two weeks. He didn't know why he kept track, something he did when he was extremely bored. He sighed and got back to work in the dirty stall. Venatral's guests had left the other day so he was back to his old job.

His gaze shot up hopefully when he heard a group of horses come towards the stables, he quickly ran through the doors and grinned when he caught sight of the men. He ran back in and gathered the stable slaves together to be ready to take care of the horses when they reached them.

Sardyn dismounted as soon as he reached the doors, as did the others, but they all left and he stayed. The slaves brought the horses in and as soon as they were inside Aragorn turned and grinned at him.

Sardyn smiled, "Hello again Ruith! How are you?"

"I'm well! And you? You're not injured?" Aragorn eyed him.

"No, of course n-"

"Yes you are," Aragorn muttered, smirking, "you injured your left leg and your right arm and there's a shallow cut on your side."

Sardyn blinked at him, "How did you know that?"

"You limp, that was obvious, well... not obvious but I noticed it, you favored your right arm when you were holding the reigns and your grip was looser in that hand. I know of the cut because it's bled through your overcoat," he said matter-of-factly, one eyebrow raised.

Sardyn blinked, "I see..."

"Indeed."

"You seem more confident," he muttered flatly.

Aragorn just grinned.

"Oh yes you do. So what happened while I was away?"

Aragorn groaned, "Nothing, I haven't seen or heard of the other four. The guests left the other day, oh, but I made a friend," he finished slowly.

"Oh? Who?" he cocked his head to the side slightly.

"An elven child, her name is Khelekmeril, she works in the kitchen."

"Ai... a child? This man disgusts me more with everything I learn."

Aragorn nodded, "Indeed," he suddenly realized he had the chance to tell the other that he was back to normal but he was interupted before he could begin when the other stable slaves came out.

"Ruith, are you going to help us?" One grumbled in annoyance.

"Of course," Aragorn growled, "but if I remember correctly I've been doing much more work than you and I covered up for you when you dissapeared two days ago."

The slave flinched, "Right... sorry."

Aragorn sighed, not having the chance to tell him now either for Tolinar came in at that moment, telling Sardyn that Lord Venatral wanted to speak with him.

Aragorn watched him leave and sighed, entering the stable and starting to work on one of the horses.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Aragorn glanced about himself nervously, knowing if he got caught he could be in great trouble. He had managed to get down into the dungeon, he had to find the three elves and the teenager, he had to make sure they were well.

He finally located their cell and winced, they had been beaten, that much was obvious, but not badly so. Nathil sat in the corner shaking in his sleep, the three elves sat around him, half asleep.

He opened his mouth to call them but he paused when he heard light footsteps come down the hall, his eyes widened and he quickly fled around the corner, listening for the footsteps.

They stopped in front of the cell, "Well, looks as though you're ready for another turn in the back room."

The three elves shuddered as they snapped out of their half asleep state and just glared at the man.

The cell door was opened and the four were dragged out.

Aragorn sneered in disgust, his eyes widened suddenly and he spun as the sound of a second set of footsteps came from the other direction. He was in trouble now.

Suddenly Sardyn rounded the corner and paused in surprise upon seeing him there, "Ruith? What are you doing down here?"

Venatral froze from where he stood and turned, his guards continuing to take the other four to the other room, "What's this? I thought I told you you weren't to come down here."

Aragorn cursed inwardly and bowed his head, "I'm sorry M-master... I didn't me-an to... I didn't e-even realize where I w-as until just a mom-ent ago."

Venatral narrowed his eyes, "You will be punished for your carelessness then. Sardyn, bring him with me, he will join the other's punishment."

Sardyn flinched, "Do you not think that a little harsh sir? He didn't mean it I'm sure."

"Going soft Sardyn? Already?" the man sighed, "If this is how you're going to be I have no need of you."

Aragorn glanced back at Sardyn and nodded in the direction the others were taken, not wanting him in trouble.

Sardyn sighed, "Of course sir, I'm sorry, it was naught but a slip."

"Good, and simply to prove your loyalty to me, I want you to beat this one yourself," he glanced down at Aragorn with a slight sneer, "remember slave, you have it good. It could be a lot worse for you."

Aragorn pushed back the want to snatch the dagger Sardyn carried and stab this man to death, he wasn't going to let his emotions get the best of him and he refused to commit that crime again as he had with Kelanus.

Sardyn stood in shock, -I can't do that... I can't... I can't do that I can't!- this thought repeated continuously, "Of course sir. Not a problem."

"Good," Venatral grinned almost eagerly, "come then."

Sardyn sneered as soon as his back was turned.

Aragorn glanced over at him and offered him an encouraging smile, one that was there to half encourage him and half to ensure him that he didn't blame him for what was about to happen.

Sardyn walked slowly, his shoulders slumped, he just couldn't think of anything to get him out of it.

Aragorn reached out and gripped his shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll be fine, I've been through worse," he smiled slightly, hoping he would take the hint.

He didn't of course, figuring he was simply speaking of the beatings he had recieved from Kelanus.

Aragorn sighed and rolled his eyes slightly, this was a dense one... and he'd never hear the end of it, he grinned wickedly.

Venatral glanced behind him impatiently, "Hurry please!"

"Of course sir, sorry," Sardyn sped up immediately.

They reached the room swiftly, Aragorn gagged slighly at the stench, it wasn't strong but it was horrid. Venatral didn't seem to notice, neither did any of the other human's in the room. The elves did, they gagged just as he did.

The room smelled faintly of blood and burnt flesh.

The three elves glanced at each other in surprise when Aragorn entered the room.

The man was quickly chained a little ways away from the other four.

Venatral sat down in a chair away from them and nodded, "Proceed."

Four of his guards immediately got to work, Sardyn hesitated.

Aragorn nodded slightly, hating to make himself look scared.

The hooded man slowly lifted the whip he was given and began what he was expected to do.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Aragorn gasped as he rolled onto his back and winced, if only that had been the last time that had happened. It wasn't, obviously, the man couldn't help it, every once in a while he would defy the 'lord' and he would be punished, usually Sardyn was the one to do it as well. He sighed as he pushed himself to a sitting position, he knew it hurt him, he desperately wished, and for the first time in his life, that he could be less stubborn and simply, at least seem to, accept his enslavement.

The first time he had been beaten was now over four months ago. He had seen the other four once in a while, and he knew it hurt them to see him in there and hear him scream. That part he hated terribly, having to allow himself to scream.

Aragorn sighed, the time seemed to drag during his captivity. His eight months and one week suddenly seemed like many years. He just wanted out of here. He flinched as his wounds were stretched as he stood, he knew Sardyn would be in soon to attend to the painful welts.

He had not had a chance to speak with the other alone. Sardyn always had someone with him now, because of his display in the dungeon Venatral didn't fully trust him.

Sardyn opened the door slowly and stepped in, quickly followed by a guard.

The hooded being knelt beside the man and quickly cleaned and bandaged the wounds, shooting him an incredibly disstressed look.

Aragorn gave him a small, encouraging smile and sighed.

The guard didn't notice that, though he watched them closely. The looks were passed whenever the guard turned his head even for a second.

Sardyn stood when he was done and sighed, "There."

"Good, let's go," the guard grumbled unhappily.

Aragorn watched them leave with a sigh, quickly fixing the bandages, Sardyn was obviously not a healer and they had already slid and were coming loose. He smiled slightly, though it was empty, he had been trying to come up with a means of escape but so far had nothing.

He couldn't think of any way of getting the other four out, along with the elven child whom he had decided he would get out of here before it killed her. There just didn't seem to be any way to do it.

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: Hilo:) I decided to post quickly tonight instead of waiting for next week... cuz I'm reeeeaaaally bored right now... XP lol**

_**BregoBeauty - He be an ebil guy... yesh... lol. I'm glad you like it!**_

**_IwishChan - Lol, shrugs_**

_**Aranna Undomiel - lol, I know... I was in the same position, just two days... XP, you are very right though... standing becomes a suddenly daunting task after that... XP lol. I'm glad you're liking it:)**_

_**Kalayna - lol, that was one of my greatest fears... lol, I'm glad you like her :)**_

_**Microchips - O.o... okay... you go right ahead and smite the deadness... (don't know what good it'll do but okay :)) lol, pfft, suddenly being nice to teh elves?**_

**_Nessa Ar-Feiniel - Is confused faded into the background? Um... I think the answer is that he is simply pretending to be as he was before or else they'd throw him into the dungeons as well and they'd have even less chance of escape. I hope that answers your question :S_**

_**marbienl - lol, I've always found the elven/human age differences amusing... I don't know why... they just is. :) lol. O.o... the chick is scary... that's all I have to say about that... o.O... lol! I hope you liked the chapter:)**_

**E.K.: Well... that's it. So yeah... I'll see you all again on Wednesday:) Namarie!**

_Elenmeoi_


	10. Chapter 10

(-)Chapter 10(-)

Elrond paced in his study, a worried expression on his face.

Lindir watched him in mild amusement, "They may just be fine my lord. You know how they are."

"Indeed... but Legolas would not do this."

Lindir sighed, "I suppose not... but what could have happened? Why would they leave Imladris' boundaries? They had said they weren't going anywhere and they wouldn't without at least leaving a note."

The door was flung open suddenly, revealing a rather startled looking elf.

"Erestor!" Elrond exclaimed in surprise, it was not in the elf's nature to burst in like that unnanounced.

The elf winced, "I'm sorry my lord... but a horse has been spotted in the woods, it looks like it's been there a while."

"That is not overly unusual Erestor, there is more, yes?"

"Aye, it's Dollnaur."

Lindir was on his feet in an instant and half way out the door before Elrond even blinked.

The half-elf immediately followed the other nervously, knowing this couldn't be good.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The tall black horse eyed the elves as they approached but allowed it upon recognizing them.

Elrond sighed, "It is definately Estel's horse. I'll send a letter to Gondor and one to his friend in Rohan and ask of him. If he were leaving it would not be without saying his farewell's first. Send one to Glorfindel as well."

Lindir nodded, "We'll find him, I'm sure he's fine," inwardly something told him he was very wrong.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Khelekmeril wandered down the hall, looking for the man she had come to trust, but being unable to find him anywhere. He wasn't usually hard to find and a sharp fear suddenly sprouted in her heart, was he in The Room again? She whimpered slightly and fled to the dungeon, desperately hoping she wouldn't find him there.

She had gone out originally to tell him that they were going to be expecting visitors again. These ones were apparently looking for someone. Or so she had heard from the kitchen staff... who had in turn found this out from the stable slaves who had found out when a messenger slave of the Masters had met up with a messenger they had never seen before and had snuck a peek at the contents of the envelope.

The letter had arrived a month ago and the Master had only just written back to invite them over to discuss this further.

She bit her lip and pushed the door open as she reached it. She flinched at the blood in the room and slowly walked up to the form on the floor.

Aragorn sighed and pushed himself up as he heard her coming, "Meril? What are you doing here little one?" he asked with a slight wince as he pushed himself off the floor.

"I was looking for you," she muttered, "we're gonna have guests again soon."

Aragorn offered her a slight smile, "Good, perhaps he'll leave me alone for a while," he shook his head, "he wouldn't want me looking bad for his guests," he grumbled.

"You should just listen to him, you wouldn't get into trouble then."

Aragorn just sighed, "I," he paused and shook his head with a slight smile, "I just don't know what to say to that..."

The door was suddenly pushed open and the two both glanced up at the person that entered.

Khelekmeril stood in front of the man and eyed the newcomer, "What do you want? You're not hurting him anymore," she crossed her arms and glared up at the man.

Aragorn chuckled slightly, "Sardyn, you'll have to excuse her. Managed to shake the guard?"

"For a while," the man smiled at the child.

The elven girl just blinked in confusion.

Aragorn smiled, "You need not worry about him Meril."

"But he's one of Master's guards."

"I know, he's just acting as one until we can escape."

Sardyn blinked and cocked his head to the side, "Indeed. I have not heard of you speaking of escape before."

"I've never had the chance to sp-"

The door was flung open again and Venatral stepped in, looking rather displeased, "Sardyn! Clean him up. I want his wounds healed before my guests arrive."

"Of course," the hooded man lifted the other off the floor and headed towards his small chambers.

Aragorn flinched at the slightly rough treatment.

Khelekmeril quickly followed them.

Sardyn set the man on his small cot in the corner of the dark room and quickly set to work on his wounds.

Aragorn sat up as he went to tie off the bandages and pushed his hands off with a smile, "Try it this way," he laughed slightly, unwinding the bandage and re-tying it, "it'll be less likely to come undone."

Sardyn blinked, "Where did you learn this?"

"I..." the man glanced at the guard in the corner who was watching them carefully, "I can't remember..."

Sardyn sighed, "Ah..."

Aragorn glanced at the guard again out of the corner of his eye and gave the other a meaningful look.

Sardyn just blinked at the look in confusion.

Aragorn sighed.

The hooded man stood and nodded slightly, "That'll do it," he muttered, "be careful. Lord Venatral will be highly displeased if you are still wounded when his guests arrive."

"Of course," Aragorn muttered, looking towards the floor.

Khelekmeril frowned slightly from where she sat in the corner after refusing to leave while saying she was finished her job anyway and was unneeded.

The guard followed the man as he left and Aragorn sighed when the door shut, immediately getting to his feet.

The elven child frowned, "I don't think you should get up. You have to heal."

Aragorn smiled at her, "I'll be fine. I'm not as hurt as I make them believe. It looks worse than it really is."

She frowned again, "I know it's bad enough, there was a lot of blood."

Aragorn sighed slightly and sat down simply to calm her, "Don't worry little one, I'm alright."

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "I'm not little."

Aragorn laughed softly, "Of course not."

"You can't say that, I'm older than you," she informed him with a giggle.

"Ah, right, I'm so sorry," he bowed his head mockingly, "please forgive me my lady."

She put her nose in the air jokingly and laughed, crawling over to him and sitting beside him.

Aragorn ruffled her hair good-naturedly, "So, do you have any idea who these new guests may be?"

Khelekmeril shook her head, "No, just that they are looking for some people who went missing," she shrugged, "and that they don't live too far away, so they'll probably be here in a few weeks. They're not coming right away."

"I see," he frowned, "Meril? Have you been down in the dungeon's lately?"

"I had to go down a couple days ago."

"How are the elves doing?"

"They are okay. They are hurt... but they're okay. They talked to me a bit. They're nice."

Aragorn laughed, "Indeed? Just don't try pulling anything over on them. It's death to the inexperienced."

The elven girl blinked in confusion, "Huh?"

Aragorn smiled, "Never mind, you'll find out when we get out of here."

"You think we will?"

"Yes."

She sighed, bowing her head and staring at the floor, "You seem so sure."

Aragorn glanced over at her, "We will Meril. We'll make sure of it."

She whimpered slightly and curled into herself.

Aragorn frowned in worry, "Are you okay?"

"That's what my nana said before Master killed her for an escape attempt."

Aragorn's eyes widened and he winced, "Ai... I'm sorry Meril."

She shook her head, "It was a long time ago now. It doesn't hurt as much anymore."

Aragorn lifted the child into his lap and stared her straight in the face, "Meril, I will get you out of here if it's the last thing I do."

She sniffed and burried her face in his shoulder.

"_Gwilb_,_ tithen lhoth_," he soothed, smiling slightly as he stood and wandered over to the small barred window, "_este_,_ faith teli_." /Quiet, little flower ... rest, freedom come(s)/

"_Im estel_," she muttered quietly. /I hope (so)/

Aragorn smiled unconsciously, "Never lose hope," he muttered, as though from memory.

He shook his head and carefully laid the child on the cot in the corner. He sat beside it and stared out the window, frowning, a sense of foreboding running up his spine. The ranger shuddered slightly and sighed, laying against the wall and falling asleep.

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: XP... I posted late... as usual... and have little time to write... lol. I might be updating more often than before as well because (As usual again) I've gotten ahead of myself and am finished this and have already started the next story... so yeah... XP lol Is in fear from being threatened The elfies don't wanna die! Shakes fist as Micro No threaten the elfies... :P**

_**sielge - Too much time... XP I'm so mean... lol**_

_**BregoBeauty - :) I'm glad you liked it! Hope this one turned out okay XP lol**_

_**Aranna Undomiel - Lol! Well... I'm bored very often... XP lol :P I ish glad you like Sardyn! I'm glad the beatings did not change your mind on him. :P Lol! I imagine being beaten would be worse than that... but we can't be sure:P lol pretty sure though... lol**_

_**IwishChan - No, Sar hid it well, Aragorn's a good healer :) lol, I hope you liked the chapter:)**_

**_MicroCHips - lol, that would be fun. Be smitten... lol. Nopes... if anyone's allowed to smite Kelanus after his death it shall be Legolas only. Poor elf never got the chance... shakes head sadly lol_**

_**grumpy - He'll be thinking much soon enough... lol**_

**E.K.: (Side note: I couldn't help but love the fact the elvish word I managed to find for freedom is _faith_.) Hope you all liked the chapter:) Namarie!**

_Elenmeoi_


	11. Chapter 11

(-)Chapter 11(-)

Aragorn shifted, it had been over a month since news of the guests had arrived. The man's wounds were healing well, the older ones had dissapeared and the newer ones were closed and dissapearing.

He glanced up as Sardyn turned the corner, "They're here," he nodded, rolling his eyes slightly, "finally."

Aragorn smiled nervously, eyeing the guard behind the other man, "Does Master wish for me to change now then?"

"Yes."

Aragorn nodded and turned, heading back towards his small room, which was more of a cell, being locked every night. He sighed, quickly changed and headed down to the kitchens, where the cooks were busy making dinner.

Khelekmeril was there as well, doing her job and making sure the floor and counters stayed clean.

Aragorm smiled at the child as he walked over to her, "Hello little flower," he joked, ruffling her hair, "how are you?"

"I'm good," she smiled and continued to clean up a small spill on the floor.

Aragorn smiled and paused as he sensed someone come up behind him, his smile widened and he turned to stare at the one behind him just as he reached him.

Sardyn started slightly and smirked, "I just can't sneak up on you can I?"

"Nope," Aragorn laughed slightly, "never will my friend."

Sardyn smiled and glanced down at the child on the floor, "Hello Meril, do you want some help? Venatral isn't expecting me any time soon and for the first time in months I managed to escape the guard for a while."

The elven child smiled up at him, "Thank you, but I'm okay."

"Okay, if you're sure."

She nodded brightly, she had learned quickly to trust him and spoke with him often now, and quickly finished what she had been doing.

Aragorn glanced up at Sardyn, "You came here for another reason."

"Very insightful," he muttered, "indeed, I thought you might want to know this, so you aren't too startled, the guests that are in the dining room, they are elves. They hide it well, I almost didn't notice, but I recognize the accent," he cocked his head to the side slightly, "now that I think about it you have the same."

Aragorn shrugged, "I suppose I knew some elves before I lost my memory."

"Indeed," Sardyn nodded slowly, frowning.

Aragorn was extremely nervous inside, -Elves? Who could it... we're near Imladris... could it be ada? Oh no... this can not end well...- he paused and hid a grin, -perhaps it can,- his mind began running through this, -I can use this to my advantage.-

"Bodruith!"

Aragorn winced in annoyance at the name and picked up a couple trays to bring out. He put on a nervous look and quickly brought them out and placed them on the table, stealing a quick glance at the elves. He had to do a double take.

Ada are you insane? Bringing Lindir, of all elves, with you?- he shook his head slightly in amusement, -I have to admit he's doing a good job though.-

He had to make a couple trips to the kitchen and back, bringing the trays with him. He could feel the thinly veiled shock of the two elves and wished he could reasure them, but if he did in the slightest it could ruin his plan. If he showed even the slightest recognition towards them he knew Venatral wouldn't let him near them.

He went to stand in the corner and watched as they continued to speak with the human, who was bragging loudly about his slaves. He resisted the urge to smirk at him, knowing his fathers and Lindir's ire was rising quickly.

Honestly he had never seen Lindir look so annoyed, it simply wasn't a look you'd associate the slightly hyper elf with.

The human, however, was completely oblivious.

Elrond listened to the man, trying to look interested though he was obviously disgusted, he glanced over at the other elf and sighed slightly, he had no idea why he let the elf talk him into allowing him to come.

He glanced over at his son, only to find him standing with his head down, shifting nervously, he flinched and turned away forcing his attention to the man in front of him again, "He is new?" he asked, trying to sound uninterested, "he seems nervous."

"Indeed," the man smirked wickedly, "he would be nervous, he knows what will happen if he makes a mistake in front of my guests."

Aragorn flinched, simply to look scared though inside he was rolling his eyes, the torture this man put upon him was bad, but he had seen worse, he winced unconsciously.

Venatral smirked, "Now, Lord Dirnener, how about you?"

Aragorn had to fight to keep from smiling at the name, -Very funny ada... you're making this increasingly difficult.-

"What about me?" he muttered absently.

"Well, do you own any slaves?"

Elrond frowned at him, "I believe I came here looking for help, not for idle chit-chat."

Aragorn snickered inwardly, -That was cold.-

Venatral looked surprised, "Of course... well then... who is it you're looking for?"

"My sons," the elf muttered, "they have managed to dissapear again."

"Sons? You do not look like one with children."

"Do I not?"

Venatral shrugged, "How many do you have?"

Elrond paused, "Five," he muttered, including Legolas with them to make it less complicated, he had the feeling he was here as well.

Venatral looked surprised again, "Five? They are all missing?"

"Four of them. My daughter is at home."

"I see," he muttered, looking uninterested again, "where had you seen them last?"

"Three of them had gone hunting for the day and did not return. The other has been away for a while and we had found his horse near home, it would not leave him for no reason."

Aragorn hid a smile, -Loyal creature.-

"Ah," he poked at his food then leaned back and crossed his arms, "what do you think happened."

"I believe they were taken," he said without blinking.

"You seem to care for them greatly," he raised one eyebrow, "for a Lord especially."

Elrond resisted the urge to glare at him, "Of course, I'll need an heir, when I pass. If something should happen to the oldest it's good to have another to take his place," the elf was disgusted by his own words but hid it well.

Aragorn raised one eyebrow in amusement, -So that's why he took me in,- he joked to himself, -to use as an heir when the twins killed each other!-

After a couple hours of talking they finally stood to retire for the night.

Aragorn went back into the kitchen, forcing himself to ignore the fact that the two elves had stayed in the room, hoping Venatral would leave before he did, but he was expected to leave before the man so he did. He glanced around the room, the cooks had all retired, Sardyn stood, waiting for him, in a corner with Khelekmeril. The ranger smiled and walked over to them.

"Ruith," Sardyn smiled, "all went well it seems?"

"Aye."

"What were they here for?"

"Lord Dirnener lost his sons," he fought to keep from smiling, "he's looking for them."

"Indeed?"

"Aye, are you sure they were elves, they acted like men," he said in a confused way.

Sardyn frowned, "I think they're covering up for something."

"Do you think they're here to help us?" the elfling asked hopefully.

"They might be," Sardyn smiled.

Aragorn nodded slowly, "Maybe," he smiled slightly.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

That first night had been two months ago. The two seemed hesitant to leave, it confused Venatral but he was happy to house them. Or he at least appeared to be, he didn't actually like them and wished to be rid of them but didn't wish to look like a bad host.

Aragorn smirked, he was enjoying it really, the two elves were making it very difficult for the man to keep them 'happy'. He decided it was about time he put his plan into action. He's been captive for slightly over a year and had had enough... obviously.

He approached Venatral nervously, "Master?" he cowered slightly when the man spun to glare at him.

"What?"

"Your guests wish for a full tour of your house," he whimpered.

"Fine! Take them wherever they wish! Just keep them happy," he grumbled, "if they need me I'll be speaking with those cursed elves again."

"Yes Master," he muttered.

He smirked as he turned around, -Stupid man... only too eager to keep them happy,- he snickered silently, -of course, their complaining has him wanting them to simply shut up.-

He had to keep up the look though, until he was ready, so he nervously knocked on the door, flinching when it was pulled open.

Elrond froze when he found his youngest standing there, shaking slightly, "Yes?" he managed softly.

"The Master wants me to show you around," he swallowed nervously.

"I don't know..."

"Please Lord," he whimpered, "if I don't he'll hurt me again, I can't do it again... please."

Elrond immediately nodded, "Of course."

Aragorn gave him a confused look, but quickly dropped his gaze again. He showed them around, slowly working his way towards the armory, and quickly informed the guard that he had permission from his Master to show the guests everything they wished to see.

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: Hi! Yes... I am bored... again... Muaha! Torture for you Aaaaaaaaaaaaaall! Evil laugh Aaaaaaanywho... I'm gonna make this quick because the program I'm using is being weird and so I must fix it because it's very annoying... yes... lol**

_**sielge - Yay! I'm glad you liked :)**_

_**Salan - Lol! To bad... how handy that would be otherwise... :P lol, hope you liked the chapter :)**_

_**IwishChan - lol, nooo... not Rohan :) lol, they know someones missing and they would be searching... they just don't appear anywhere cuz they don't know where to look... lol**_

_**MicroChips - No... no more smiting... for a while anyhow... smiting is fun :) Lol, yay Jim! Smite away! O.o... yeeaaah... well... O.o... burn his house down... interesting... lol**_

_**Elentariel - I'm glad you liked it! Thank you greatly for the compliments:D**_

**E.K.: Ooooooookay then. Now... I must pull my computer apart and figure out why this stupid thing is doing what it is doing. :) lol, Namarie:P**

_Elenmeoi_


	12. Chapter 12

(-)Chapter 12(-)

The second the doors were shut behind them he quickly went about searching for his weapons and pulled them out, wrapping them in his overcoat that had been stuffed into a chest. He pulled out all their things and rolled them into a cloak along with two other cloaks and handed the bundles to two shocked elves.

"Uhm... Master wished these be brought to him, I don't know why, just told me to bring the things from the chest, and I can't carry them all by myself," he muttered as a way of explanation.

"I see," the sudden hope in the older elf's eyes died.

Aragorn flinched guiltily as they exited the armory and headed for the dungeons, "I have to bring them to Master."

"Of course," Elrond muttered.

Aragorn inched around the corner and shifted, "Master?"

Venatral turned and grumbled slightly from where he stood in front of the elves' cell.

Aragorn reached out and took his sword from Elrond, and quickly made his way to stand in front of the man, "You asked for this," he muttered, then glanced up and smirked wickedly at him and whacked him over the head with the pommel.

"Estel?" Elladan yelped hopefully.

Aragorn smirked again, "I've been wanting to do that for a very long time. Thank you ada for giving me the opportunity!"

Elrond blinked in shock.

Lindir just gaped at him.

Aragorn rolled his eyes and knelt, flipping the unconscious man over and pulling a set of keys out of his pocket and unlocked the cell. He squeaked as the three elves jumped on him.

"Ai Estel!" Elrohir laughed, "you had us so worried!"

Aragorn laughed, "I worried you? I had no idea what they were doing to you!"

Legolas grinned and pulled the human into a tight hug, "How long have you been normal?"

Aragorn smiled innocently, "Well... just since Kelanus died."

"What!" Elladan exclaimed quietly, "And you didn't tell us!"

"I tried to! I couldn't say anything while the guards were about."

"I suppose..." Elrohir blinked, "ada? When did you get here?"

"Two months ago," the elf muttered flatly.

Aragorn shot him an innocent smile, then paused and cursed quietly, "The guards are coming," he muttered picking up his sword and handing the three elves their weapons.

A moment later a group of eleven men turned the corner.

Aragorn knocked the first out out swiftly and smirked slightly at the shocked looks from the other guards.

Within a few moments all of them lay unconscious on the floor, though the elves had moved on around the corner to fight off a few more that had followed these, Aragorn quickly made sure they were all out and moved to join them.

He paused, six of the seven lay unconscious and the last was on his knees, waiting to be knocked out with the others.

"Ai! Ada wait!" Aragorn said as soon as he recognized the one on the floor.

He walked over and laughed, "Get up Sardyn before I knock you out myself."

The hooded being's gaze shot up in obvious shock, "Ruith!"

Aragorn grinned, "No, I'm his twin. Yes Sar, up!" he pulled his friend to his feet.

"When did this happen? Your memories returned?"

"Aye, have had them since I killed Kelanus," he winced, "sorry, I tried to tell you but your just so dense for one of your kind."

Sardyn was half-way to his feet when that sentence finally clicked, "Wait... you... you know?"

"I've known for a long time now," he smiled reassurringly, "so come! We'll get Meril and go, I just have to go get Nathil, I think he's still hiding in the cell," he laughed and dissapeared around the corner.

Sardyn stood, shifting uneasily under the intense gazes of the elves.

Elrond smiled slightly then and placed a hand on his shoulder, "A friend of my son is a trusted one," he pulled the cloth that had been tied around his head to hide his ears off.

Lindir blinked and simply copied his lord.

Aragorn came around the corner then with the young terrified human and smiled, "Let's get out of here."

"Gladly!" the twins exclaimed with a laugh.

They all followed the man upstairs and he immediately headed for the kitchen, it was almost time for lunch so the elfling would be in the kitchen cleaning up after the cooks.

The large group stopped and waited in the hallway and Aragorn and Sardyn headed down the hall and into the kitchen.

Aragorn's sharp gaze swept the room and he spotted the small child on the floor cleaning up a pile of flour that had been dumped. He swiftly made his way around the cooks and picked her up off the floor.

She blinked, "Ruith?" she smiled at him, "Hello!"

He grinned, "Hello Meril!" he turned and headed back towards the door, "I'm going to show you something okay?" he didn't want it to look too suspiscious that he was taking her out of the room and away from her job.

As soon as they shut the door behind them the two took off at a run down the hall, the others falling in behind them.

The elfling's eyes widened when they left the house only to continue running, only now it was toward the stables.

The two elves that came here on horseback quickly claimed their horses. Sardyn and the three elves and two human's that didn't have horses simply pulled out six of Venatral's horses.

Aragorn put the child up on the horse and swung up behind her, pushing the horse forward and taking off in the direction of Rivendell.

Khelekmeril twisted slightly and stared up at him wide-eyed, "Ruith? Where're we going?"

"Away," Aragorn smiled, "I told you I'd get you out."

She grinned happily and leaned back against him.

Sardyn pushed his horse up next to the man's and cocked his head to the side, "How long have you known?" he shouted over the wind.

"Like I said! A long time! Or if you want a more specific answer then, since I got my memory back, I live with elves, it isn't difficult to tell!" he laughed.

Elrond glanced over from his son's other side, "What's not difficult to tell?"

"Can you not tell ada?"

"Ada?" Sardyn looked confused and shocked at the same time, "Well you're just full of surprises aren't you?"

"They never end," Elladan laughed from behind them.

"Wouldn't that be our fault?" Elrohir asked, making sure he was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Of course it's your fault," Legolas called, rolling his eyes, "who else could have ruined him in such a way?"

"Glorfindel!" they answered as one.

Lindir just laughed.

Aragorn rolled his eyes, "Thank you Legolas! I thought you were my friend!"

"It was all a cover human!" he joked, "I just needed a way to get to the twins!"

"I feel so used! Can't get to them yourself? You have to use me?"

Elrond sighed and glanced across his son's horse to the hooded being on his other side, "You'll be hearing a lot of this! This is you last chance to escape, once they catch you you're stuck for life."

Sardyn shook his head, "Lucky me!" his voice sounded somewhat worried though.

Aragorn paused in his bickering, "Are you okay Sar?"

Nathil stayed silent, though he looked highly amused as the twins and Legolas continued arguing.

"I'm fine Ruith."

"You don't seem it," he called back worriedly.

"Nay I'm fine."

Aragorn frowned at him but shrugged, "Alright."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Nathil burst out laughing, "You can't be serious!"

"Oh I am!" Elladan smirked wickedly, "he fell right off the railing on his balcony and fell right on top of poor Erestor! Poor elf ended up breaking his arm. Estel came out fine, just dazed."

Aragorn groaned from his spot around the fire, "Elladan! Must you?"

"Of course! But that's not the best part."

"Oh no," Elrohir snickered, "Erestor was knocked out! When he woke up and asked what had happened Estel had blamed it on his railing!"

Elladan laughed, "He-he said it moved! If only you could have seen the look that poor elf gave him!"

Aragorn by this time had snuck up behind the two and pounced on them, dumping a flask of water on their heads.

"Ai! Estel!"

Elrond sighed, "Enough you three."

Legolas glanced over at his friend once he stopped laughing and cocked his head to the side, "In the dungeons, I had forgotten to ask, what did you mean when you said he was 'dense for one of his kind'?"

Aragorn glanced over at Sardyn, "If you want to tell them it's up to you."

Sardyn sighed and pulled his hood off, his long, silver hair falling free of it to cover his face, he slowly reached up to push it behind his ears and glanced up slowly, looking quite unsure of what he was doing.

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: Yes! Updated on Sunday! ph34r... :) lol, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter:P I'm sure by now everyone already know's Sardyn's secret but yeah... someone guessed before and I just bugged dem abouts it... XP blah... I'm so mean... XP lol so yeah, sorry Angel :P:P If you're here :S**

_**BregoBeauty - Lol, of course he did:) Though unknowingly at first :)**_

**_IwishChan - XP lol, I'M SO MISSING MY SPELL CHECKER! XP Cry lol. I'm glad Elrond was interesting. Interesting is good. :) lol! Rohirrim stupid! NEVER! (That may have seemed sarcastic but it wasn't... :)) lol :P_**

_**MicroChips - Smiting stick! Yay! O.o... don't smite my computer! 'T is my friend! GASP! I'm sad... yes... I know... XP DON'T FORGET TEH TOWEL:P lol muaha... smitage... smitage not much more of in this story... no... be sad... :'( lol :P (Must put in much smitage next time :P) After all... who doesn't like teh smitage? ... as long as I is not smiting Aragorn and Legolas anyhow... that peoplez get mad... O.o... ph34r... o.O**_

**_Elentariel - :D Wow! Thank you:P lol meh, alphabetical order does make it easier to find the writers you want tho, so it's not all bad :) ... As long as you can remember the writer's name anyhow... shifty eyes but that never happens to me! No never... ... I can just imagine the sarcastic replies to that... XP lol :) Thank you:P_**

_**Kalayna - XP blah, computers are ebil... technology itself is ebil! The scientists that made it are ebil... because they created the ebil, and one who creates ebil... must be ebil... right? O.o... riiiiiiiiight... I'm setting myself up for some potentially nasty comments today o.O... lol :P Venatral is ebil as well... but he has not created ebil... no... he's ebil in training. Yes that's it... ebil in training... Muaha! I figured out his title! Thank ya:) You made me rant! O.o... pathetic rant that was tho... XP lol. Venatral is not going to die in this one... but I believe I will cause death to stick it's nasty fingers up his nose eventually... :P lol. Aaaaaaaanywho... yes... Kelanus got died. :) It was fun :) Me likes to die people. :):):)**_

**_Flamesofthemo0n - :) I likes your name :) 't is cool :P lol, yesh... if Elrond got caught it would be bad... interesting scenario tho... O.o... hmmmm... ah well... too late... XP sigh how sad... :P_**

_**Salan - Lol! Whenever I used to watch embarrassing things on tv I'd cover my eyes and groan as though it happened to me... I still have no clue why I did that... and no... I highly doubt it's normal :) But then, unfortunetly, the idea of 'normal' is starting to become 'abnormal' so things that usually wouldn't be called 'normal' are now becomming 'normal'... so now, us 'abnomal' aka 'weird' people, are beginning to feel insulted by the fact that we are beginning to become what is now called 'normal' because people now PRETEND to be 'abnormal'... making it 'normal' :) In answer to your question... I have no clue :S lol :P**_

**_marbienl - Lol, I'm glad you enjoyed the bantering:P mer... Sardyn cries at your comment... pats elfy on back it's okay little elfy, it's not your fault you're dense, blame in on your genes... yes... evil voice always blame it on the genes... O.o... well that's Estel's job though, to make people worry:P I'm glad you liked that line! lol, 't was fun, just had to put that in XP lol, oh yes... towards the sharp objects... sharp, shiny... stabby objects... :D fun:P_**

_**Karriya - Lol, I'm just glad you reviewed period :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter:)**_

**E.K.: Is suddenly bored Wow... now what... Ah yes! I know! I can do this;**

**moo**

**moo**

**moo**

**moo**

**moo... etc...**

**for a veeeeeeeeeeeerry long time! So people will come and they'll be all like 'AH long chapter!' and then one tenth of the way through they'll be all 'O.o' and I'll be like 'MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU ARE SO LUCKY YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO READ THAT MUCH OF MY CRAP! Did I scare you?' But they wont answer cuz they all died of fear... Muahahaha... ph34r... great ph34r... evil grin yesssss... eeeeebil...**

**G.S.: ...**

**E.S.: Oh dear... WHO GAVE IT THE SUGAR!**

**H.S.: complete and utter... fake innocence The fridge?**

**E.S.: ...-.-**

**R.S.: We're all going to die aren't we?**

**E.S.: Yes. Write your family... we'll never see them again... she's going to kill herself... somehow... someway... she'll manage to do it... despite the straightjacket and padded walls...**

**E.K.: Meh? Straightjacket? Padded walls? That can mean only one thing... I'M HOME! I MUST GO AND SAY HI TO MY FRIEND! HELLO CRAAAAAAAAZEH JOE!**

**C.J.: ph34rs**

**E.K.:D**

**C.J.: Kills self**

**E.K.: Sigh Not again... glances around Now... who shall be my new friend?**

**E.S.: I suggest you all run now...**

**R.S.: I have no clue what you're all waiting for... so yeah... Fare thee well my friends!**

_Elenmeoi_ _aka The Essence of Insanity_

**(Title is not copywrited, this person has no claim of said title as it is used by many, be they deserving of it or not. Those who use said title without false claim shall be fined. Viewer descretion is advised.)**

**pesrs the ptetry prlpue btoutn peslae :)**


	13. Chapter 13

(-)Chapter 13(-)

Elrond blinked, but didn't look overly surprised.

Sardyn flinched at the shocked gazes he was given.

Aragorn smiled and put one hand on his shoulder, "Don't look so worried Sar, they're not going to bite your head off."

He managed a slight smile, unconsciously touching the pointed tips of his ears, "I suppose I feel a little guilty for leaving it so long."

"And you should!" Aragorn exclaimed jokingly, "how dare you hide anything from people you barely know! What an unkind thing to do!"

Legolas laughed, "Hey, at least you two weren't intent on escaping each other."

"That was your fault Legolas," Aragorn joked.

"Oh I know," he laughed.

"Good, now that that's straightened out," he muttered, rolling his eyes, he turned back to the nervous being beside him, "but yes, at least our meeting wasn't quite like mine and Legolas'... he tried to kill me."

"I did not!" the elf exclaimed, looking exasperated.

The twins burst out laughing.

Elrond sighed, "Ai... not this again."

Sardyn blinked.

Aragorn sighed, "Ah right, you had to sneak me out of your father's dungeons... that's right! Sorry, I almost forgot."

"Oh be quiet Strider, before I push you in the river."

Aragorn eyed the elf, "He'd do it too," he muttered.

Sardyn laughed nervously.

Nathil smiled.

Khelekmeril shifted in her sleep and Sardyn reached over and pulled the blanket up around her shoulders.

Aragorn smiled at him.

Sardyn glanced around and sighed, "I can't continue with you."

Aragorn glanced over in shock, "Why not?"

"Remember? I told you I had been exiled."

Elrond glanced over in surprise.

Aragorn crossed his arms, "For something that was not your fault. We'll figure this out, there is a way to reverse banishment you know. We can prove it wasn't you who did it."

Elrond frowned slightly, "You were banished? When?"

Sardyn sighed, "About... 2074 years ago."

The elven lord cocked his head to the side slightly, "What for?"

"They thought I murdered my friend."

The half-elf's eyes widened, "Silithtasar?"

The elf flinched at the name, shutting his silver-blue eyes in pain.

"I remember hearing of that trial... it had been a long time since any elf had been banished. I had always thought you were innocent," he frowned, "there wasn't enough evidence to cast that punishment, it was unfair."

Sardyn smiled slightly, "Thank you for your support but it is too late now."

"Nothing is ever final," the elf shook his head, "were there any that had a grudge against you?"

Even the twins had quieted and listened carefully.

"Well... there was one," he flinched, "after I was banished he moved, he did not live in an elven realm, he lived alone. I... ended up working for him for a while."

"Oh!" Aragorn exclaimed, suddenly remembering something, "was he a proud elf?"

"Incredibly," Sardyn grumbled, "Morderen loved to flaunt anything and everything he had over you."

"Perfect!" the man nodded, "Listen. I remember, in Kelanus' camp, you had told me that three of your arrows were stolen, but, you had also said they only found one of them. I think the other two will be in his house. You'd be free of your punishment if we could prove it."

Sardyn frowned, "Ruith... we can't get in there."

"You worked for him. It wouldn't be too odd that you returned."

"I suppose not," he frowned again.

"And I'm coming with you."

"No. Absolutely not, I will not take you back where you can be hurt."

Aragorn narrowed his eyes, "Listen elf," he muttered, "there is nothing you can do to keep me from following you."

"Perhaps not. Then I will simply not go there."

Aragorn smirked, "That is fine. You gave me his name, that is all I need."

Sardyn raised one eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Really," Elrond sighed, "he is a ranger Silithtasar. All he needs is a name."

Sardyn winced, "Ai... well then... I suppose there really isn't anything I can do."

"Of course not," Aragorn smiled reassurringly, "I'll be fine, it's you we worry for."

The elf stared at him, "You can come as a friend."

"No," Aragorn shook his head, "I doubt he'll buy it. The way you acted at first... you were not the kind to make strong friendships Sar."

The elf winced again, "I suppose not."

"I will go as your slave," he shrugged.

"What? No!" Sardyn shook his head frantically, "I can't do that Ruith."

Aragorn smiled, "Of course you can. I trust you. This way, we can leave whenever we want. Does he trust you?"

"He did yes, I was one of his head guards."

"Perfect, that makes this that much easier."

Elrond frowned slightly, "Are you sure Estel? I don't know about this..."

"I'll be fine ada. I've been on more dangerous missions than this before."

"I know... and they almost killed you that's why I worry," he muttered flatly.

Aragorn rolled his eyes.

Sardyn smiled slightly.

Aragorn grinned suddenly, "'Dan? 'Ro? I win."

"What?" they asked, confused.

"I know why you-know-who is always so upset," he grinned and pointed to the silver-haired elf.

Sardyn blinked in confusion, "I've upset someone?"

The twins looked confused for a moment before their eyes widened, "Noooo!"

"Yes!" Aragorn grinned, "I know it!"

Legolas raised one eyebrow, "You think that's why she's like that?"

"Almost positive."

"Almost?" Elladan laughed.

"Well... there's always a possibiliy that I'm wrong."

"You're always wrong Estel."

"Of course," he grinned, glancing up at the sky, "you two are lucky this year, you missed winter, I suppose that means you poor little elves don't need to worry about the 'snow monster'."

Elrond hid a grin.

The twins glared at their brother.

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: I'm going to start out... by apologising for my odd hyperness the other day :P lol XP It wasn't my fault? Blame it on the sugar... Shifty eyes lol, anywho, I'll just post responses an go cuz I have some reading of my own to do :P:P**

_**sielge - cha, Sardyn's an elf :)**_

_**Elentariel - So glad you liked it! But no... the chapters are already gonna go downhill XP and there is a ways to go yet... lol**_

_**Karriya - lol, thanks for the review:P :P:P A very odd question... looking at it alone made me laugh... XP lol Yesh... Sardyn's an elfy :)**_

_**marbienl - lol, Sar forgives you :P lol. I'm surprised someone guessed what will happen with Meril already tho:P Fun that they're free but now it gets boring... XP lol**_

_**Salan - Lol, it's perfectly okay that you didn't understand that... I didn't understand that XP lol. O.O... moo... (cheese 2 u 2) :P:P lol, thank you for the review:P Made me laugh:P:P**_

_**IwishChan - lol, sad... yes... :P I'm glad you liked it :P**_

_**Ilaaris - Lol, I'm glad you liked it!**_

_**BregoBeauty - lol, I'm glad you liked that :P**_

**_Kalayna - lol, pathetic little rant tho it was... :P lol XP Beats self with stick I say really stupid things when I'm hyper... but then who doesn't:P lol. So yes... death will eventually do some nose-picking XP XD_**

_**Aranna Undomiel - lol, yay:P me ph34rs? O.o... interesting... ph34r ish fun :) lol, I'm glad you liked that :P It was fun lol! Yes, he ish an elf**_

_**pippin the hobbit elf - Awww, don't feel bad! lol, it happens :) I'm glad you've been enjoying it tho:) I hope you ended up likeing the last one too :) :P little siblings are ebil... that's all that must be said about them... :P lol! That's why I don't let myself have sugar before getting my hair cut :P:P**_

_**Microchips - I stole your title? What? The ebil in training thing? Lol! Stupid for your kind? What, the human race? I dunno... some people are pretty stupid... :P lol XP yesh... more...**_

**E.K.: I msut say taht I've ralsied taht wenheevr smenooe tlels me to udtape I awyals do... XP lol :) I'm peitathc... rveeiw? pedlanig look**

_Elenmeoi :P_


	14. Chapter 14

(-)Chapter 14(-)

Aragorn glanced over at his friend from where he stood next to his horse and laughed slightly, moving behind him to help get his long hair hidden.

"Thank you," he muttered, rolling his eyes slightly as he pulled the hood up again.

"No problem my friend!" Aragorn laughed as he pulled off the leather overcoat and rolled it up, stuffing it into his pack and unstapping his weapons.

Sardyn watched in amusement as the man unstapped his sword and a hunting knife and pulled out a couple small throwing knives and a boot knife.

Aragorn glanced up and blinked, "What? You can never be too prepared," he joked, unstrapping his bow and quiver.

Sardyn accepted the weapons but handed the boot knife back, "Keep it with you, just in case."

Aragorn shrugged and slipped the small blade back into his boot, then glanced over at the tall house, "So... that's it huh?"

"That's it," the elf muttered, staring up at the building through the darkness.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Well," Aragorn muttered, sitting on the end of the bed, "that was easy."

"Indeed," Sardyn sighed.

"What?"

"I do not like having to treat you this way Ruith, I had thought I'd escaped that."

Aragorn smiled, "Don't worry about it my friend, just, think of it as a joke. My brothers' treat me like that all the time!" he joked good-naturedly.

Sardyn smiled slightly.

"Look, find out if you can get a quick tour to refresh your memory, look for the arrows, he'll probably say something if you find them and mention them," he smiled, "then just remember where they are. We'll get them as soon as possible."

The elf nodded, "Well, I might as well get that over with. Stay here okay? I don't want you in trouble."

"What do you take me for?" Aragorn raised an eyebrow jokingly.

"You don't want me to answer that."

"Well that was just mean," he muttered.

Sardyn rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him.

Aragorn sighed when the door shut and he stood, quickly going through the room to make sure it was secure. He stopped fifteen minutes later, pleased with how it seemed and sat in the corner, just in case someone decided to check in on him.

Sardyn came back twenty minutes later.

"So?" Aragorn inquired as soon as the door was shut.

"They're in his trophy room," the elf muttered.

Aragorn rolled his eyes, "A trophy room?"

"Aye. One problem though, he locks it."

"What kind of lock?"

Sardyn blinked, "Just a normal lock."

"Perfect," the human pulled his overcoat out of the pack and quickly pulled out a couple of long, thin needle-like pieces of metal.

Sardyn frowned slightly, "What do you intend to do with those?"

Aragorn raised an eyebrow, "Pick the lock of course. Dense elf," he laughed, "we'll be out of here in no time."

Sardyn smiled.

"The majority of them will probably be in bed in an hour or so, until then, we can relax," he joked.

Sardyn rolled his eyes, "Of course... do you think it'll be that easy?"

"I hope so."

The two sat and talked for nearly two hours, of everything they could think of so they could really get to know each other.

For the last half hour, though, Aragorn decided it would be fun to repay the twins for their little story and filled the elf in on the whole 'snow monster' thing.

Aragorn stood suddenly as the candle outside their room was put out, "Here we go," he muttered, pressing his ear to the door and listening to the retreating footsteps.

He nodded and opened the door carefully and slipped out, with Sardyn right behind him.

Aragorn followed the elf through the dark hallways and knelt in front of the door. He knelt there for almost ten minutes without luck. Sardyn was getting impatient but he didn't seem fazed in the least. He grinned when the lock clicked open and he opened the door.

Sardyn was in and out of the room in the blink of an eye, and the two went to hunt down this wicked elf before heading back to Rivendell.

Sardyn took the lead again, heading towards the elf's chambers. He handed Aragorn his sword just as he reached the door.

Aragorn flung the door open and the two leapt in and were on the elf before he even had a real chance to wake up. Aragorn quickly gagged him and held the sword to his throat.

"Don't even think about trying anything," he hissed.

They dragged the elf out to the stables where he was bound and thrown over Sardyn's horse's back. The silver-haired elf jumped up behind him and Aragorn swung up onto his own horse. The two then nudged the creatures in the direction of Rivendell and were off. Stopping some time later when they were hidden by the trees.

Aragorn grinned once they finished setting up camp, "Well! That was easy!"

Sardyn grinned, "Indeed! Almost too easy..."

"I know... it almost wasn't any fun at all," he joked.

Morderen glared at them.

Sardyn smiled and pushed his hood back, "Hello again," he smirked.

Aragorn grinned at the shocked look on the wicked elf's face, "Ai, I hate that, it never fails you know?" he muttered, leaning back against a tree, "Your past... will always come back... to bite you! It's almost sad that you didn't even see it coming. But no, it's just funny."

Sardyn laughed slightly, "Finally, this will all be set straight."

"Indeed," Aragorn grinned innocently, "you can finally get back to your girlfriend."

Sardyn choked, "What!"

"Admit it Sar! Sindiyen? That's why she's always so down, she misses you Sar."

The elf was searching for something to say, unnaware that he had turned pink.

Aragorn smirked and laid back, "I rest my case."

"I'd hardly call that a case."

Aragorn rolled his eyes, "Never mind."

Morderen stared at them blankly, -These two are insane,- he thought to himself, rolling his eyes.

Aragorn blinked suddenly, "Sar? Can I have my weapons back now?"

"Oh, sorry," he muttered and quickly handed them to the man.

Aragorn smiled and pulled the hunting knife out of its sheath and began absently straightening a long stick he'd found near the camp.

Sardyn settled down across from him and they simply sat there, listening to the night's sounds... and the squirming and groaning of the annoyed elf whom they had tied to a tree.

Aragorn took the first watch and woke the elf up half way through the night and fell asleep immediately.

Sardyn now sat, staring at the sky, wondering how this would all turn out.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The two elves were staring at each other, though both had completely different expressions.

Morderen looked highly annoyed.

Sardyn looked amused at the annoyance of the other.

Aragorn had taken off a while ago, grumbling about lazy elves who didn't seem to want to eat in order to stay alive. He'd taken the stick he'd found and attached an arrow to the end, saying he wanted to go fishing but he had problems shooting the things because 'the water was cruel and distorted the images and the fish were hard enough to catch without the waters help'.

Aragorn was now headed back to the camp, a mischievous grin on his face, -It's time to teach this elf to be on watch,- he smiled innocently, -after all... it's only fair to ready him for the twins.-

He left two of the three fish on the first branch of a tree and brought up a bucket or water and the third fish and slowly inched across the branch that overhung the small camp and hung right over the elf. He braced himself and dumped the bucket of water on his head.

Sardyn's eyes widened as he gagged on the water and quickly stood, he shook his head in shock and glanced up, only to be hit in the face with a fish.

Aragorn laughed and dropped from the tree to stand in front of the elf, "I'm sorry," he mocked, "I know not why I did that."

Sardyn gaped at him, "Ruith! How did you remember that!"

"I have a good memory, how could I forget the second thing you ever said to me? And I never forget a prank," he crossed his arms, "and you need to be taught how to prank someone properly or the twins will murder you."

"This is looking more and more promising," the elf muttered flatly.

Aragorn laughed and dissapeared into the trees, returning a moment later with the other two fish and the home-made spear.

The two sat down and quickly gutted and speared the fish, setting them over the fire once they were ready.

Aragorn pulled out his herb box and plucked out a couple leaves that basically were used to simply help keep a mortal from getting sick, though they worked well for seasoning meat as well.

They sat around until the fish was ready to eat, they carved out a good deal of one of the fish for their breakfast and gave a good sized chunk to the unhappily bound elf who almost refused to eat it until the other two started teasing him with the fish and his hunger quickly won over.

They waited for the fish to dry out and basically turn into jerky before wrapping it and setting off at a fast pace to make up for their lost time.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Aragorn smiled, feeling at peace for the first time in a long time as his horse sloshed through the shallow ridge in the Bruinen, he glanced over at Sardyn and cocked his head to the side once they reached the other side of the river.

"So Sar? How does it feel to be back in an elven realm?" he smiled.

The elf smiled, "Impossible to describe," he smiled at the man, "thank you."

Aragorn grinned, "Oh you wont be thanking me once ada gives up trying to protect you from the twins."

They were silent for a while, though Morderen shifted uncomfortably.

"How long do you think it will be before we're noticed?" Sardyn asked suddenly after nearly two hours of comfortable silence.

Aragorn laughed slightly, "We'd have been noticed by now, we can only hope my brothers' aren't out patroling today or they'll probably jump on us," the second bit was spoken a bit louder than the first.

"Ai, he found us out!" Elrohir laughed as he dropped out a tree to their right.

Elladan came after him and smacked him upside the head, "We could have stayed quiet."

Aragorn rolled his eyes and simply continued down the path.

"No greeting brother?" Elrohir asked in mock sadness.

"Well now, you did not greet me either did you?"

They shrugged and quickly followed them.

"We weren't on patrol you know," Elladan nodded, laughing slightly, "we guessed you'd be by eventually today."

"Of course," Aragorn nodded, "ah yes, Elladan, Elrohir, this is Morderen, he is a murderer. Say 'Hi' Mor," he smirked innocently.

The gagged elf just glared at him, -I wont even kill an orc again if it keeps me away from you, you insane human.-

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: Hello again:) I figured I'd post right away since it's Wednesday and I don't wanna miss my usual updating day soo... yeah... hear I am:P**

_**Flamesofthemo0n - Lol, I hope you liked:)**_

_**IwishChan - lol, yesh, teh snow monster... :) I hope you liked the chapter:D**_

_**Microchips - My misspelling? Mah... lol, you-know-who is you-know-who will be introduced next chapter :)**_

_**viggomaniac - Thank you for the tip :) I've been working on my details in the next story I've started out of boredom :P and I hope I'm doing better XP lol I'm glad you're enjoying it though :)**_

_**sielge - lol, yesh... he survived... :P I hope you enjoyed the chapter :P**_

_**Karriya - lol, it was a question in a quote in your last review :) Yes :) lol. That was in the first one I wrote which I must say was absolutely horrible XPXPXPXP lol. Cha, Ranger's rock:P lol, SHE will be introduced next chapter :) and the snow thing was also in a previous fic. lol :)**_

_**Pippin the hobbit-elf - lol! But then all grade eights are ebil aren't they:P lol, not just you, many people are plagued by the ebil little grade eights :P**_

_**Nora - I have to say it's amusing but not odd to find that you've used your couple seconds to bug your friend :P lol**_

_**Jihan - " " " " " "**_

**_Lol, sadly... very little scares me anymore... wait... would that be sad? It's actually probably a good thing... lol, the snow monster was a short flashback in a previous fic... it basically invovled Estel having a ton of snow dumped on him and it freaked the twins out and they still havn't figured out it was him... yeah... XP blah. lol, anywho, wow... it's pretty bad when your friend's start making you wish for your sisters! O.O... ph34rs lol, #'s is fun :) Luved the review :P:P:P Made me laugh :P lol_**

_**BregoBeauty - I'm glad you liked it! But of course Aragorn would do that... anything to get himself into trouble:P lol**_

_**Kalayna - lol! Hyperness IS good:) lol, I hope you liked the chapter :P**_

**E.K.: ph34r to you all! MUSH AND FLUFF NEXT CHAPTER! Consider this your pre-warning! (Since you who read my one-shot know I'm horrbile at it:P lol) Namarie:P**

_Elenmeoi_


	15. Chapter 15

(-)Chapter 15(-)

Aragorn glanced at his brother, "So what happened while we were gone?"

Elladan immediately became serious, "Ada sent some elves to Venatral's house. They took him and all his men to Mirkwood, I honestly pity King Thranduil right now... but they were sentenced to emprisonment for about five years, the enslaved were healed and freed."

Aragorn smiled, "Good," he dismounted to walk next to him.

Sardyn followed him, trusting his horse to keep the other elf on his back, though he didn't really care if he fell, it would simply be annoying trying to get him back up.

"How is Meril?"

Elladan laughed, "Sindiyen seems to have taken to her quickly, and she is doing well, a sweet child she is, nothing like you."

Aragorn just shrugged, "What can I say? I learned to survive."

"Ouch," Elrohir laughed.

Sardyn stayed quiet, looking slightly nervous.

Aragorn glanced over at him and cocked his head to the side, "Sar? Are you okay?" he laughed slightly, "Don't be so nervous, all will be well."

"I hope so," the elf muttered.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow, "Sar... if you don't brighten up I'll be forced to drop another fish on you. And after the smell that caused you know I don't want to do that again," he pulled a disgusted face.

Sardyn laughed slightly.

"We can do one better," Elladan grinned, "we'll get his girlfriend to do it."

The elf winced in obvious embarrassment.

"Which reminds me," Elrohir said suddenly, "we have a visitor you may be happy to see Estel."

Aragorn just blinked in confusion.

"Anyhow," Elladan laughed, "you two go, ada's expecting you, we'll meet up with you in a while."

Aragorn smiled, "Thank you," he nodded, leaped back onto the black horses back and the two quickly set off again.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Aragorn dropped from his horse and allowed the stable hand who greeted him in surprise to take it.

The door was opened and Elrond smiled at his son, "Mae govannen," he blinked as the captive elf suddenly fell off the horse as the creature was taken by a second stable hand.

Morderen winced and groaned through the gag.

Aragorn and Sardyn just stared at him, then glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Indeed," Aragorn laughed, turning back to his father.

The human quickly dragged his new-found friend behind him towards the house as a couple of Rivendell's guards dragged the bound elf off the ground and took him in to be locked into a room to await his sentence.

Glorfindel stepped into the doorway and smiled, "Welcome back Estel!"

Aragorn grinned, "Thank you Glor!"

The elf then shrugged and hugged him, "It's good to have you back."

"You're only saying that because the twins now have someone else to prank," he laughed, hugging the elf and pulling back, "Glor, this is Sardyn, or Silithtasar, whichever you prefer," he grinned, "Sar, Glorfindel. Or if you want to bug him, call him Glorfy, he really appreciates it."

"I wouldn't if you know what's good for you," a voice put in nervously.

Aragorn glanced over and grinned, "Hello Sindiyen! Come," he said brightly, grabbing the two elven lords by their wrists like children and dragging them away, "let them talk."

Glorfindel rolled his eyes, "Someone's in a good mood..."

Elrond sighed, "We wanted him back," he muttered.

Aragorn grinned.

As soon as they turned the corner, though, the two elves turned on him and lifted him off the floor so they could pin him to his bed so Elrond could make sure he hadn't injured himself again.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Sardyn shifted nervously as the other elf stared at him.

"Sar?" she murmered, shaking her head in surprise, "I can't believe it's you..."

"Sindiyen... I'm sorry, I should have at least wrote you or-"

"Oh be quiet!" she laughed suddenly and pulled him into a hug, then pulled back and stared at him blankly, "So, I've waited 2074 years for this. When will it happen?"

Sardyn gaped at her, "I... what? The... wed-"

"Yes! Of course," she smirked, "what? Changed your mind?"

"No! Of course not," he smiled, "but you know I think we should wait at least until after the trial to start planning this."

A third elf stepped into the room with a laugh, "Indeed Sindi!" she laughed, "He's confused and surprised enough with all that's happened lately, give him time to at least regain that elvish accent," she joked.

Sindiyen grinned, "Of course, sorry."

"So, where did ada take Estel?"

The cook giggled slightly and pointed in the direction of the healing wing.

She frowned worriedly, "Is he hurt?"

"No, he's fine," Sardyn said with one raised eyebrow.

"Oh," she blinked and shrugged, then quickly turned and ran down the hall in the direction of the healing wing.

Sardyn glanced at Sindiyen in confusion, "What was that?"

Sindiyen laughed, "That's Arwen, Lord Elrond's daughter," she grinned, "she and Estel are... together, to put it simply, I suppose."

Sardyn blinked in shock, "An elf and a man?"

"Indeed," she smiled, "but they are made for each other, it is obvious, Lord Elrond wasn't too happy at first, but I think he's gotten used to it. The twins were shocked yet oddly pleased," she laughed, "poor Estel, always being tortured by those two but they love him."

Sardyn grinned suddenly, "And all this time he's been teasing me... he's not getting away with that," he joked.

"Not now Sar," she laughed, "give them their space, I don't believe they've seen each other for a while."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Arwen peeked into the room, finding her father standing over the poor human, questioning him, she stepped in, "Ada? The twins are back, I think they're plotting against Sardyn already, they were going through your herb closet."

Elrond grumbled something under his breath and left the room.

Glorfindel watched him go and smirked, "He's so easily fooled by you Arwen, poor elf," he laughed, closing the door behind him and following the other lord, wanting to see the expression on the twins' faces when Elrond spoke to them.

Arwen smiled and turned to the human who sat staring at her in surprise, "Mae govannen Estel."

Aragorn grinned and stood, "Arwen," he blinked then, "what are you doing here?"

She laughed, "A lovely greeting Estel," she smiled and hugged him tightly, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you as well 'Wen," he murmered.

She smiled and kissed him, "Come," she said suddenly, taking his hand and pulling him towards the window, "we have to get out of here before ada realizes I lied."

"Arwen!" Elrond's annoyed voice came down the hall.

"Too late," Aragorn muttered before jumping out the window after the elf.

The two quickly circled around and climbed into a tree that lead to the balcony of a spare guest room. They pushed the door open and quickly shut it behind them, laughing.

"How long do you think it'll be before he finds us here," Aragorn snickered.

"It wont take long if you don't persuade me not to tell him you're here," Sardyn said in amusement, he sat on the corner of his bed, Sindiyen sitting next to him, watching the two in amusement.

Legolas smirked from where he sat in a chair in the corner of the room, "Well now Strider," he mocked, "this doesn't look good on your part."

He blinked innocently, "Hey, she dragged me."

"Estel!" Arwen laughed, "Don't you even t-"

"Shh! Ada's coming," Legolas mocked.

Arwen blinked, "Ai, he's right."

Sardyn laughed, "Hide under the bed," he pulled up the bedskirt with a grin.

Aragorn blinked but immediately did so when he heard his father call him and Arwen again.

Arwen quickly followed him.

The door was pushed open just as they dissapeared.

Elrond frowned, "Sorry for my intrusion, I had not expected you all to be here," he sighed but smiled wryly, "you haven't seen my two youngest have you?"

"Of course not Lord Elrond," Legolas denied his words by nodding and pointed at the balcony.

Elrond stared at him, "You're a terrible liar Legolas," he muttered, leaving the room with an air of slight annoyance.

As soon as they knew he was far enough away the two under the bed both started laughing and pulled themselves out from under the structure.

The door was pushed open suddenly and the two froze when the elven lord raised one eyebrow at them and crossed his arms.

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: w00t! Hello everyone! Hope you all liked the chapter... and yesh... fear... BEGINNINGS OF MUSH! Random screams :P:P:P**

_**Elentariel - I'm so glad you liked it! Nothing is really said about Mor anymore actually XP mer... but I hope you liked!**_

**_Karriya - Lol, homework sux... XP lol, Ugh... nasty... O.O... Shudders mer, lol, I'm glad you liked the chapter!_**

_**Aranna Undomiel - Lol, I don't. :P Lol, it's a nasty sort of punishment... :P lol, I'm glad you liked it! Sorry I didn't update as early this time :P**_

_**BregoBeauty - I'm glad you liked it! And of course he would! Thank you for the compliments:D**_

_**Flamesofthemo0n - XP lol, me knows... tho how they caught him was kinda sorta mentioned... :S XP lol, anywho, I hope you liked this one.**_

_**Microchips - Lol! No, no mushy skulls/brains... :P lol, fluff...**_

**_Salan - Lol! Confusion is fun... lol, anywho, I hope you managed to figure it out :S lol, what word before look? Is too lazy to look back right now and I'm running on my sisters time on the computer... mer, sorry XP lol I'm glad you like my humour:P_**

_**IwishChan - Lol, poor Legolas... :P lol, I had told the story before, I'll find it later kay:P lol, thank ya. :) lol, yesh, he does :) lol, ebil gagged elfy, he's a smart one tho:P lol**_

_**ElvenRanger13 - Lol, I'm glad you like it!**_

_**Kalayna - lol, I'm so glad! Lol, I'm glad you liked that bit :P:P:P You think? Do you still think:P**_

**_marbienl - lol, poor Sar... yesh... Beats on Mor lol. Of course they're evil! That much is obvious :P lol, free boring because then there's basically no more torture/angsty fun... lol. Shudders ewwww... nastyness... XP nasty little bugger he was... XP ugh... XP lol, of course not :) Hope you liked:D_**

_**Nessa Ar-Feiniel - lol, He will learn... not really shown yet, but it will be in my next story :) I'm glad you liked that bit:P**_

_**Ilaaris - I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for the compliments:)**_

**E.K.: Okay, it's my sisters turn now, she was nice enough to let me finish XP lol, one last announcment: GO SEE HITCHHIKER'S GUIDE TO THE GALAXY! You'll never see anything funnier! (If you like insane randomness... :P:P)**


	16. Chapter 16

(-)Chapter 16(-)

"We've been caught," Arwen sighed mockingly.

"Does this mean we have to give up?" Aragorn asked.

"Well of course not!" Arwen acted horrified, "If we give in now he'll lock us in our rooms..."

"True."

Sindiyen opened the balcony door and the two fled and leaped over the railing into the tree.

The head cook smiled innocently, "Sorry my lord, it was an accident."

The elven lord sighed, "Everyone is plotting against me when it comes to those two... ai, there is no point in trying right now," he muttered, shaking his head in amusement.

Sardyn watched him leave in amusement, then turned to Sindiyen, "Sindi! I'm shocked, defying your lord?"

"I defy him not!" she exclaimed in mock horror, "He never asked me _not_ to let them go, did he?"

Legolas grinned.

Sardyn laughed, "This is why I love you," he grinned.

"Why? Because I can defy people?"

The silver-haired elf laughed, "Indeed! Because you always manage to find your way around the rules, can't accept others know better?"

"Well, I don't know about that, I accepted you didn't I?" she muttered slyly then leaned down and kissed him, "Now, I have to go and prepare lunch," she spoke in an overly exagerating, haughty voice and flicked her long silver hair in his face.

As soon as the door shut Legolas smirked, knowing he had been forgotten, "Well!" he exclaimed, making the other elf jump, "That was interesting," the wood-elf laughed at his obvious embarassment, "I should go now, someone has to make sure that pathetic excuse for a human hasn't killed himself yet."

"I think Lady Arwen has him under control," Sardyn grinned wickedly.

"Well of course, it's amusing really, that man will not take 'no' for an answer unless it comes from her."

Sardyn laughed, "I'll come with you."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"You know," Aragorn muttered as he ran through the trees with the elf, "I only just got here, and I'm already trying to get away."

Arwen laughed slightly, "Well, I think this time it's my fault."

"Of course! I did not try to get the twins into trouble."

"I've been away too long," she shrugged, "I forgot how fast their retaliation could come."

Aragorn snorted slightly, "You haven't been away from them that long," he glanced behind him for a split second, "they're gaining on us," he blinked suddenly, "wait, why am I running again? I didn't do anything to them."

"Because you love me and I need something to hide behind if they catch us."

"Can't you use a tree?" Aragorn joked.

Arwen pouted at him, "What? You don't love me?"

Aragorn laughed, "You know I do," he said, pulling her to a sudden stop and kissing her.

She grinned at him then blinked, "What are we doing! Run!"

Aragorn blinked, "Right," he immediately did so.

A while ago they had turned and started heading back to the house.

"I think I'd rather face ada," Aragorn muttered.

"I agree."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Legolas opened the front door and yelped, jumping to the side just as Aragorn and Arwen ran through the door.

"Where are you two going!"

"We're looking for ada!" Arwen called.

Sardyn blinked, "Why would they be doing that?"

Legolas just watched as the twins came through the door a moment later, and he just glanced over at the other elf.

"I see."

Legolas sighed, "Are you sure you don't want to go while you have the chance?"

"Tempted, but I'll stay until the banishment is lifted, then I'll hide in Lothlorien," he joked.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Aragorn and Arwen had managed to lock the twins in the bathroom and now Arwen was changing for lunch. Aragorn already had and was headed to the kitchens, guessing that would be where Khelekmeril would be.

He pushed the door open and glanced about the room and smiled when he caught sight of her standing next to Sindiyen, watching her with wide, amazed eyes. He quickly made his way over to them.

Sindiyen glanced up and smiled, "Hello Estel! Managed to escape your family?"

Aragorn laughed, "Barely."

"Ruith!"

Aragorn knelt in front of the elfling, "Hello Meril! How are you?"

"Good!" she hugged him happily, "Sindi was teaching me how to cook!"

"Was she?" he grinned up at the head cook, "I'm sure you're doing great too!"

"Yeah! We made cookies last week," she nodded, "Sindi's nice."

Aragorn laughed, "She's very nice," he stood again, lifting the child, "she taught me how to cook when I was little as well! If she hadn't I would have starved while I was out on my own," he laughed again.

"Oh I'm sure you would have done fine Estel," she shook her head.

"Really? Despite my first attempt?"

The head cook grimaced.

Aragorn laughed at the look, "I would have starved."

"Maybe you would have," she winced.

The man smiled and set the elfling back on the floor, "Well, I should go find Sardyn, knowing Legolas he'll somehow lose him and he has no idea where anything is yet."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Aragorn found them both in the living area a while later, he smiled and came up behind them, though with no attempt on sneaking up on them and leant again the back of the couch.

"You look bored," he joked.

"I am bored," Legolas muttered, waving a hand in the direction of the other elf, "he doesn't want to go anywhere, he's too nervous and he can't be left alone," his eyes suddenly brightened, "ah! I can leave him with you!" he joked.

Sardyn winced slightly, "Sorry."

Legolas laughed, "Don't worry about it, I'm just joking."

"Well," Aragorn smiled, "lunch will be ready in a few minutes if you're ready to go to the dining hall."

The two elves nodded and stood, falling in step on either side of the man.

The three entered the dining hall and sat down where they were told too. Though Aragorn gave his seat up to sit at the end of the table with Sardyn because, though he was a guest, he was still exiled, and though Elrond hated to do it, he had to be put at the end of the table until the trial was over with.

Legolas was half tempted to follow him but thought better of it, not wishing to cause a confusion with the seating arrangment as Aragorn's seat had simply been taken by Arwen and the seating had already been changed to accomodate Nathil.

Aragorn smiled as he took an empty seat at the end of the table next to the nervous elf, "You okay Sar? If you sit any straighter I think you might actually push the back of the chair off."

"Sorry," the elf muttered uncomfortably.

The elves at the end of the table were watching him warily, knowing something must be wrong with him if he, as a guest, was sitting at the end. Some of them had found out what the story about him was and the rest of them knew quickly.

Sardyn simply bowed his head instead of meeting their eyes.

Aragorn, however, had nothing against showing these elves their place and glared at any one of them who dared give the other elf a look anything less than kind.

One of the newly hired elves, whom sat right next to him, however, mistook the looks and stared straight back at him.

Aragorn frowned at him, "Do you wish to ask me something? You're staring in such a way I'm beginning to wonder if there's something wrong with your eyes," he grumbled.

The elf narrowed his eyes, "Where do you get off telling me this human?"

Aragorn raised one eyebrow, "Indeed, I've never seen you here before," he muttered, "I assume you do not know me?" he blinked suddenly, "Ah, I remember you now. Nendelen, right?"

The elf frowned at him, "Aye..."

"Ah! It is good to see you then!" he said in a mock happy voice.

"Who are you?" the elf questioned unhappily.

"Me? Come now, surely you would not forget the one you enjoyed picking on so much," he smiled, "I am Estel. I am just down here with my friend who had been falsely accused of something and I am simply setting it straight. By tomorrow afternoon he'll be up with the other guests, and I'll be back with my brothers. I suggest you keep your tongue where it belongs though, for I doubt Lord Elrond would appreciate knowing that someone he hired was being cruel to a guest and his son."

A couple of the elves nearby snickered at the quiet words.

Nendelen seemed to shrink slightly at this, though he looked shocked at the same time.

Aragorn smiled again, "You'll have to forgive me if my words are a bit harsh, I'm a little tired, I just came back from being enslaved for a year, I hope you'll understand."

**A/N**

**Elf Side: Hi, I hope you all liked the chapter. We've gotta post quick though, so we'll just do the replies and go.**

**Elven Kitten: Is sitting in the corner playing happily with Hitchhiker's dolls she only wishes she could actually get w00t**

_**IwishChan - lol, Glorfy is fun :) :P I'm glad you liked :P**_

_**Bregobeauty - lol they escaped... :P fun for Aragorn, is about time :S**_

_**Flamesofthemo0n - I ish updating :) O.o... ooooooo... shiny... and pokey! Fun:P lol**_

**_Nessa Ar-Feiniel - O.o... Sardyn? He is my character and has been here since only a few chapters into the story o.O... lol, by his four children he meant Aragorn and the twins and simply included Legolas to make it easier. The way I see it, the type of person he was pretending to be is not really the type of person who would go out to look for his sons' friends. Shrugs meh_**

**_MicroCHips - lol Awww... poke :P ah yes... more mush... :D fun... XP Stabs self not_**

_**Karriya - lol, aww... goofy Glorfy :) I'm glad you liked:P**_

_**Aranna Undomiel - :P I'm glad you like him:D poor them indeed... :P I'm glad you're enjoying it :P**_

_**SalanTrong - less than 30 people! GASP! How sad... XP Our theatre was full on opening night... I loved it :P:P:P**_

_**Elentariel - lol, I'm glad you liked it! Hope this chapter turned out okay XP**_

_**grumpy - lol, no one can fool Elrond!**_

_**Kalayna - lol, I'm glad you liked it:P Of course she had to get it somewhere! Elrond would never admit it was from him though... blame it Celebrian :P**_

_**marbienl - :D Yesh:) Elrond is a very sneaky elf... he'd never admit it tho :)**_

_**Kirsten - I'm glad you liked my first two stories! I'm surprised! O.O... they were horrible... XP lol, (not much better now :)) lol**_

**E.S.: Last note; I'm sorry for the short replies and the pathetic end to the chapter but we had to hurry, better than nothing!**

**E.K.: Looks up and says in evil voice Or is it? Goes back to what she was doing before w00t :) Bye!**

_Elenmeoi_


	17. Chapter 17

(-)Chapter 17(-)

The few elves that could hear him glanced over in shock and worry. All the elves at the table other than that one all liked the man and had known him as a child.

Sardyn couldn't help the slightly amused look on his face, "That was slightly harsh you know."

"Perhaps, but I apologized did I not? I really am tired... I haven't slept properly in over a year..."

The elf laughed slightly, "You should go to bed early tonight."

"I intend to," he smiled genuinly this time, "I can't remember what a pillow feels like," he joked.

Sardyn chuckled, "Sorry there wasn't much I could do about your comfort."

"Hey, don't appologize," he shook his head in amusement, "they probably would have killed you if you tried."

The elf smiled wryly, "Probably."

Lunch ended an hour later. The looks were continually sent to the elf but they had given up challenging them and simply ignored them.

Aragorn glanced over at the elf as they left the dining hall, "Don't worry about them, I think they're more confused than anything else."

"Aye, I know."

"I don't intend to go back down there for dinner, I'll ask ada if he can send it to my room, we can stay away from those looks that way, unless of course they dare climb onto my balcony to give them through the glass," he joked.

Sardyn laughed, "Thank you Ruith."

"Why thank me?" he said in mock indredulousness, "I don't want to be down their either! I'm doing this for me, not you," he joked.

"Of course," the elf smiled, still slightly surprised at the change in his friend.

"Now, come with me and I'll show you around, we'll just wait for Legolas."

"Why wait?" the elf muttered wryly as he closed the door of the hall behind him.

"Well if we didn't you'd be standing here looking like an idiot," he joked, eyeing the elf's stature.

Legolas unconsciously uncrossed his arms and blinked.

The other two laughed.

"Come Legolas, before my brother's find us," he laughed, then paused, "I think we should check our rooms first," he muttered nervously.

Legolas winced, "Indeed, they'll be making up for lost time. We'll have to keep an eye on them. They dissapeared for a while during dinner."

Aragorn winced, "They did something..."

They quickly made their way to their rooms, Sardyn slightly confused as to why they were so nervous about what a couple of elves could do to their rooms.

Aragorn paused at the first room, which was Sardyn's, since it wasn't a permanent room as Legolas' was.

He shoved the door opened and jumped to the side with a wince, expecting something to fall on him. Nothing happened and he sighed in relief.

Legolas sighed, "Where else do they usually hit..."

"Check the closet, I'll check the sheets," he muttered.

The archer opened the closet and started going through the other's clothes.

Sardyn blinked in confusion, and amusement, -What are they expecting these elves to do?-

Aragorn groaned, "Found it," he muttered flatly and pulled the sheets off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Sardyn blinked.

"Look," Aragorn pointed to the sheets carefully.

The elf knelt next to the man, "What am I looking for?"

"This," he rubbed some white powder off the sheets, he quickly stopped the elf when he went to see for himself, "I wouldn't touch this if I were you," he muttered, "It'll cause serious itching," he snickered slightly, "and sneezing that never seems to stop if it gets into your nose."

Legolas blinked, "I've never heard of this stuff."

"Of course not," Aragorn muttered, "those two managed to find a small pond on the bounderies of Rivendell where it grows, ada thinks it's unique," he glanced at the two in amusement, "he's quite glad of that fact obviously."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Sardyn muttered, "but why are you touching it then?" he added suddenly.

"It's doesn't affect men," he grinned, "the first time they tried it on me they were quite dissapointed."

Legolas laughed, though nervously, "Can you get rid of those then?"

"Oh I'll do one better," he grinned wickedly and dragged the sheets towards his brothers' rooms.

In about fifteen minutes he was back, "It is done."

Legolas laughed, "This should be good."

"Indeed, we'll go check your room now, if they didn't even show mercy to Sar, we're in for it big this time."

Legolas winced.

They did the same thing with the door as before, though this time Sardyn understood and followed them carefully.

The two even checked the floor. Aragorn checked the bed quickly but it was fine. Legolas quickly checked his closet. Sardyn just stood near the door, unsure of what to look for.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Aragorn woke up with a jolt in confusion, not knowing what had woken him up until he heard the angered yells of his brothers.

He smirked and pulled himself out of bed and glanced out his door, "Elladan? Elrohir? What are you two doing? It's still early and some people here are tired... very tired."

"Meaning you," Elrohir grumbled, shifting uncomfortably.

"You seem uncomfortable 'Ro," he crossed his arms.

"I know you did this Estel," Elladan muttered.

"Well, you deserved it, that was a nasty thing to try to pull before his trial."

"We knew you knew how to heal it, and that he'd be fine by then."

"Well good for you, that doesn't explain the poison ivy in my formal clothing."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're both terrible liars... and intending to dye Legolas' hair? That's my territory you annoying elves," he joked.

They just smiled.

"Besides," he said slowly, a smirk growing on his face, "if you really wanted some interesting colours you should have asked me! Just not until after the trial."

"What are you saying?" Elrohir blinked in surprise, "You're not fighting back?"

"I'm thinking we'll go in a different direction this time," he laughed quietly, "I'll team up with you two this time, besides, I have to admit, I've never been able to get Glorfindel... and I know you haven't either so drop the look... and I'd like to try."

The two glanced at each other.

Aragorn shrugged, "Besides, Sar needs to learn the way things are around here eventually! Legolas is simply fun to bother. It'll be like old times," he joked.

"Old?" they raised their eyebrows simultaneously.

"For me..."

"Indeed," Elladan laughed slightly, still shifting uneasily, "I believe you were only sixteen last time we teamed up. But what's in this for us?" he asked suddenly, grinning.

"I'll get rid of the itch."

"You have a deal," they muttered in unison.

Aragorn laughed slightly, "Come on then, let's get this over with so I can go back to bed," he glanced out the window at the dark sky, "and please be quiet, I'm surprised no one else came out to find out what was going on."

"As am I," Elrohir muttered.

The three of them snuck into their father's healing cabinet and Aragorn pulled out a couple different herbs and quickly mashed them up and mixed them together.

"There," he muttered handing them the small bowl, "can I go back to bed now?"

They rolled their eyes, "Yes."

"Thank you," he muttered and quickly headed back to his room.

"Estel?" they said suddenly.

He turned back to them and sighed slightly, "Yes?"

"It's good to have you home brother," they smiled at him.

Aragorn blinked slightly and smiled, walking back to them, "It is good to be home," he laughed and hugged them both before heading to his room again.

They smiled at his retreating back before heading to their own rooms, swiftly catching up with him, where they would change their sheets and clean up.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Aragorn was woken up in the morning by the twins, who surprisingly didn't do it by dumping a bucket of water on his head.

He was down for breakfast in only a few minutes. Legolas was down there to join the private breakfast as usual, and Sardyn had been invited down as well. Glorfindel and Erestor, who accompanied them sometimes, had done so this morning, if only to reasure the nervous elf who was awaiting the trial that would come after breakfast. Nathil had also joined them.

Elladan glanced up from the table when the human came through the door and grinned, "About time you joined us."

Aragorn rolled his eyes, "Would you rather I came down in my pajamas?" he asked sarcastically.

Legolas sighed, "And it begins."

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: Hey everyone, sorry for posting late XP was quite sick yesterday and it only just occured to me that I forgot to post... so yeah... lol, hope you liked it XP**

_**viggomaniac - I'm glad that one turned out. I started doing worse again near the end, but I fully intend to do better in my next attempt XP lol**_

_**Kirsten - I'm glad you liked that one as well :P Legolas angst :P Glad you liked :P:P**_

_**Kalayna - lol, I'm glad you enjoyed it :P yes... the twins are ebil... very ebil... lol**_

_**IwishChan - lol :P Of course! As if Aragorn would actually be like that if it weren't for those three:P**_

_**Ilaaris - Glad you liked them:)**_

_**sielge - I'm glad you liked it:)**_

_**Elentariel - I'm glad you liked the end :P Hope this one turned out well too XP lol**_

_**Aranna Undomiel - lol! oh yesh... great fun :P I'm glad you liked:P w00t:P:P**_

_**Karriya - I'm glad you enjoyed it:P lol, Legolas seems calm, but it's simply impossible to be used to that :) lol what an elf indeed :P**_

**_Anon - meh? Blinks I'm glad you liked the last bit :P, what silly stuff:P lol_**

_**Whoot /Micro/ - ... I don't know what to say to that... except that I'd appreciate it if you didn't kill Arwen until I'm done with her :) lol.**_

_**BregoBeauty - I'm glad you're enjoying it!**_

_**SalanTrong - Ah, I see. And I've never actually watch stargate but from the little bits I've seen while flipping channels it seems slightly uninteresting, but who knows? You :P lol, why? Should I watch? lol**_

**E.K.: Well, that's all of 'em :) I hope you all liked! Namarie!**

_Elenmeoi_


	18. Chapter 18

(-)Chapter 18(-)

Sardyn blinked in confusion at Legolas' comment, "What begins?"

"Most definately not!" Elrohir exclaimed, feigning horror, "What a terrible thought."

Aragorn frowned, "Was I supposed to take offence to that?" he asked in amusement as he sat down.

Elrond sighed, "Good morning to you as well."

"Good morning ada," he smiled innocently.

Glorfindel rolled his eyes, an amused grin on his face.

Erestor simply ignored them.

"Well of course you were brother," Elladan exclaimed.

"You're out of it this morning," Aragorn shrugged, "well... that or you're both getting bad at this," he sighed, "getting old are we?"

The twins glanced at each other in mock anger.

"Old?" Elrohir crossed his arms, "You're the one to talk old man."

Aragorn raised one eyebrow in amusement, "I have many years ahead of me yet elf," he glanced up and smiled as their breakfast was set in front of them, "thank you Sindiyen."

The other quickly echoed him.

Elladan quickly changed the subject, "Well," he muttered, glancing at him again, "it seems you needed more time either way. Did you even brush your hair?"

Aragorn glared at him jokingly, "This coming from you? It looks as though you have a rat living on your head," he paused, "although I wouldn't doubt it," he added thoughtfully, "there's plenty of room after all."

Legolas bit his lip to keep from laughing.

Sardyn was still watching them in surprise and confusion.

Elrohir snickered slightly.

"What?" Aragorn blinked, "I see not why you laugh, you two are identical after all."

The elf glared at him, still trying not to laugh at the slightly annoyed look on his twin's face.

Elladan shook his head, "Estel, that was nasty."

"You set yourself up for it brother."

"I set myself up? Do you think I'm that stupid?"

"Yes."

"Estel!"

"What? That time you must admit, you set that up," He snickered.

Elladan sighed, "Okay that one I set myself up for."

Aragorn nodded and snickered, then glanced over at the confused elf, "Are you okay Sar? You look incredibly confused."

"Well to put it simply... I am."

Glorfindel bit back a laugh, "You are not going to last a day young one."

Sardyn blinked at him worriedly.

Elladan smirked, "This could be fun."

Aragorn eyed him, "'Dan come on, he's new," he waved his hand dismissively, "leave him be, let him settle in."

The twins caught on to what he was doing immediately.

"And you think you can stop us?" Elrohir crossed his arms, grinning.

"I can if I get you before you get him," he retorted.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"You honestly think you can do that?"

"Yes I do."

"All right then. Forget him, it's you against us. Winner decides the fate of the new one."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They glared at each other for a moment, then grinned and went back to their breakfast.

Sardyn shifted uncomfortably.

Legolas winced slightly, "You narrowly escaped that one, but I suggest you run."

The elf winced.

Elrond eyed them, "I don't want you three doing anything that will hurt any one of you."

Sardyn glanced over at him in surprise.

Glorfindel caught the look and smirked, "He know's he can't stop them so he always lays down that one rule when they challenge one another."

Elrond glared at him.

"Do not do that, you know it to be true."

The elven lord just grumbled something under his breath.

Within an hour they were sitting outdoors awaiting the trial.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Aragorn, the twins, Legolas and even Nathil ushered the newly freed elf towards his now permanent chambers.

Sardyn blinked in confusion but shook his head and grinned again, too happy for too much confusion at the moment.

Aragorn pushed him onto the bed with a laugh, "Now, we all knew that you'd be fine and the banishment would be dropped, so we already had this put together for you."

The silver-haired elf blinked and cocked his head to the side.

Legolas grinned and simply opened the closet, revealing an entirely new wardrobe that replaced the old torn human clothes with new, elven clothing.

Well, all except the old overcoat, Aragorn insisted that stay as a joke.

Sardyn stared in surprise, "I... wow, thank you," he grinned at them.

Aragorn snickered, "I know how uncomfortable human formal-wear can be, so, you change, and I'll go get the next part."

The five left the room before he had a chance to say anything and Aragorn went to get something out of his own room.

Sardyn opened the door as soon as he had changed and blinked, Arwen and Sindiyen had joined the other five and they quickly stepped back into his room.

Aragorn and the twins layed out a whole new set of weapons on his bed, each of them had been made for the elf and they included a sword, bow and quiver (complete with arrows of course), a hunting knife, a boot knife, and two throwing blades.

The elf stared in shock, "Ai... I can't believe you did that," he muttered.

Aragorn cocked his head to the side in amusement, "Is that good shock... or bad?"

"Very good," he replied, eyes wide.

"Great, because that's not all," he said mischievously.

Sardyn blinked.

"Come here," Nathil smiled from where he stood by the window.

The elf slowly did so and glanced out the window.

Sindiyen grinned, "You see the grey stallion in the field near the stables?"

The elf started in shock and turned to stare at her, "Yes."

"He's yours," Arwen said brightly, "a gift from Lord Elrond," she added in mock importance.

Aragorn grinned, "Now come here," he said, pulling the elf over and pushing him into a sitting position on the bed.

"Do I have a choice?" he asked in amusement.

"No," the man grinned.

Arwen and Sindiyen sat down behind him and in moments they had his hair braided and pulled back in the traditional warrior's braids.

"There!" Aragorn exclaimed innocently, "Now you look like an elf."

He shook his head again, grinning, "Ai, I can't believe you human."

"Well don't blame only me, they did it too," he joked, pointing to the others in the room.

A knock sounded suddenly on the door.

Sardyn blinked, "Come in."

Erestor pushed the door open, "Nathil? I have a letter from your father for you."

The teenaged human was immediately beside the elf.

Erestor handed him the letter and with a nod of his head left the room silently.

Sardyn glanced over at the three brothers, "Is he always like that."

Elladan rolled his eyes, "Oh yes, unless Estel sets his mind on it, he's one of the few who can manage to make that elf smile."

Aragorn shrugged, "He finds my attempts at dying Glor's hair amusing."

Legolas ignored them, rolling his eyes slightly and glanced at Nathil, "Well? Does he wish for us to bring you home?"

The young human shook his head, "He says he'll come. He's obviously worried."

Aragorn laughed, "I wonder why! Poor Lex..."

Elrohir looked slightly worried though, "Estel... someone will have to go meet him."

Aragorn laughed again, "Right, I almost forgot. He'll never find the valley, it is basically hidden from those who don't know where it is," he explained when he noticed Nathil's confused gaze, then grinned, "unfortunetly he doesn't know where it is."

Nathil laughed slightly.

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: Hey everyone:D I hope you liked this chapter... rather pathetic but meh XP I have to ask everyone for some help, I had an idea but it escaped me... I didn't like where it was going... too boring XP even I thought so and I'm amused by just about anything... XP lol, so I'd REALLY appreciate any ideas you can give me! Even if it's only little parts! It'd be like putting together a little puzzle! Putting everyone's ideas together! I think it would be fun, and it would help a lot since my minds been a complete blank lately XP lol, hope you all give me some ideas! Any and all will be greatly appreciated:)**

_**Kalayna - Yes you did:P lol, yay for the dance :P I'm glad you liked it:P**_

_**Sithy Evil Lord Thing /Micro/ - lol, much fun :P good luck turning Obi to the dark side... as he did already DIE on the other side. But one can always try:P lol. Ebil keyboard... **_

_**Elowen Elrondion - :P lol, I'm glad you're enjoying it:) Hope you enjoyed this one as well:D**_

_**Karriya - I'm glad you're enjoying it! And don't appologize for a shorter review, all are appreciated:) Besides... it was longer than some I've gotten... one which I believed consisted entirely of the word 'update'. I was like O.o... lol :P Thanks for the review :P**_

_**IwishChan - lol, I'm glad you liked :P How very nice of you! Make the twins suffer:P lol :D**_

_**SalanTrong - Ah, cool :) I'll watch them if I ever catch them then :) Hope you liked the chapter:D**_

_**Aranna Undomiel - lol, oh yes. To warn them would be no fun! O.O:P lol, I hope you liked:)**_

**_Elentariel - I'm glad you liked:P Hope this one turned out okay! Hopes :)_**

**E.K.: Well, that's all! Dinner's ready and I started at a bad time so I gotta finished now XP lol, hope you all enjoyed... as much as is possible:P Namarie!**

_Elenmeoi_


	19. Chapter 19

(-)Chapter 19(-)

Lexandol shifted uncomfortably, he was soaked and uncomfortable. He grumbled something to himself in annoyance but it was short-lived as he re-positioned his pack and continued. He'd been searching for a while now and he was incredibly exasperated, he couldn't find the elven realm.

How hard can it be to find a valley?- he thought to himself in irritation.

He was jerked out of his thoughts as an elf suddenly dropped in front of him. He yelped in surprise and ended up falling backwards.

Glorfindel winced, "Are you alright?"

Lex groaned and pushed himself to his feet, "I'm fine, thank you."

"Are you Lexandol?"

The man glanced up hopefully, "Aye."

"Good, I'm glad I found you, come with me, I'll take you to Rivendell. We've been expecting you."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Aragorn glanced up from where he sat in the living area and glanced over at the main door, "Glor!" he snickered, "I see you found him," he stood, "hello Lex!"

The man glanced over at him, "Thor? Is Nathil alright?"

Aragorn smiled and glanced over at the teenager who had fallen asleep on one of the large comfortable couches, "He's fine Lex. Come with me, I'll find you some clothes you can change into," he laughed slightly, "those look uncomfortable."

Lex smiled slightly, looking vastly relieved and nodded.

Aragorn smiled over at the elves who sat in a circle on the couches in front of the large fireplace, "I'll be back in a moment."

He turned to leave but paused and turned back to grin at Sardyn and Sindiyen, "And don't think this means you've won! We'll get the date out of you yet or we'll make one ourselves!" he joked good-naturedly.

The two just laughed as he turned and left.

Lex glanced at him in confusion but it dissapeared quickly as he glanced about the wide, decorated halls in awe.

Aragorn grinned at him, "It is beautiful isn't it?"

The human blinked in embarrassment.

Aragorn laughed, "Don't worry, I still do that every time I return."

Lexandol smiled at him, "I've never seen anything like it," he blinked at seeing a tree growing right through the building.

Aragorn glanced over at it and snickered, "It gave me something to do on rainy days when I was young," he laughed.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The two returned to the room and Aragorn was immediately brought to the ground when Legolas pounced on him. Sardyn was at his side in an instant and swiftly tied the man's hands behind his back.

Aragorn squeaked, his eyes wide but he quickly narrowed them and rolled back, kicking Legolas off him, he quickly brought his hands in front of him and leaped to his feet, glancing about the room, his eyes falling on where the twins were tied and gagged.

They shrugged appologetically yet looked slightly amused at the same time.

Lex just blinked, "Wait... why is Legolas' hair pink and... the other's purple? Sorry I don't know your name..."

The two elves out for revenge just ignored him for the moment and quickly backed the man into a corner.

"Lex!" Aragorn exclaimed, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye, "I could really use some help!"

"Don't you even think about pulling me into this! From the looks of it you brought it on yourself."

Aragorn sighed and glanced to the twins, "So they found out huh?"

They simply nodded, since that was pretty much all they _could_ do.

The man glanced around him, fidgiting with the ropes around his wrists which hadn't been tied very well. He managed to get them off just as the two elves came to take him down again so they could tie him with the twins and he jumped around them and fled in the direction of his room. He evaded them by using a couple short-cuts through the house and quickly shut and locked the door. He then pulled a small box out from the hiding space behind the headboard of his bed and pulled out the herb he was looking for with a grin.

This will be fun,- he thought, snickering slightly he took a small handful of the tiny-leafed plants.

The plant was more of a moss really, good healing properties for hobbits and dwarves mainly. They had no effect on human's but a most interesting one on elves. All the plant needed was to get into the elf's mouth or even the nose and in a very short span of time said elf would be sneezing and rather dizzy. He had used it once before on the twins and it had lasted a day and a half. He used a considerable amout less this time though.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Nathil blinked, he had woken up with the commotion and shook his head in amusement, this would never end. He paused when he caught sight of his father.

"Father?"

The man immediately stopped and turned, smiling, "Aye, are you okay Nathil?"

"I'm fine," he blinked.

Lex sat next to the young human and pulled his son into a tight hug, "We were so worried."

Nathil smiled, then shook his head, his eyes widening, "Thorongil lost his memory... Legolas and the twins were captured too! It was Kelanus... he did it."

"And we'll see to it he's punished."

"Weeeell..." Nathil winced slightly, "that's going to be a little difficult because... he's dead."

Lexandol blinked, "Oh."

Aragorn came back into the room at that moment and leaped behind the twins, pulling a small blade he snatched from his room and quickly cutting the ropes free.

The two elves staggered into the room, leaning against each other slightly, wide-eyed.

"Estel!" Legolas sneezed suddenly, "What was that!"

Elladan turned and stared at his brother, "Estel! You didn't..."

"They trapped me in my room, it was the first thing I found," he answered innocently.

"Oh you are going to (sneeze) pay for this human," Sardyn glared at the man.

Aragorn smiled, "Yes well... perhaps I will if you can catch me."

Legolas glared at him, "This is (Sneeze) extremely uncomfortable..."

Aragorn snorted slightly, "You're this bad off with just sneezing you'd never be able to handle being mortal," he mumbled, biting back a laugh.

Legolas just glared at him.

Sardyn sighed slightly, "I've had to fake (sneeze) sickness... never really knew (sneeze) _what_ I was faking..."

Aragorn laughed, "Indeed, this is nothing."

Lex blinked at them.

The twins had hidden behind the couch.

Sindiyen shook her head from where she stood in the doorway, she and Arwen had wandered off to talk and had just returned.

"You are all insane," she laughed.

Khelekmeril blinked from beside her, "What are they doing?"

"They're being children," Arwen joked.

Aragorn rolled his eyes, "Come now 'Wen, you know you want to join us."

She just shook her head in amusement.

"See? She does not deny it," Elrohir laughed.

Elladan rolled his eyes, then paused, "Actually... Arwen... we could use your help."

She narrowed her eyes but cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

"Glor trusts you... do you think you could distract him while we add dye to the soaps in his bathroom?"

She laughed, "I would not betray his trust like that. Besides... he doesn't trust me that much..."

Aragorn shrugged, "We'll find a way."

"Indeed, you three can find (sneeze) a way around anything," Legolas muttered, "you're all evil little (sneeze) creatures."

Aragorn laughed, "Oh we know."

"You know, I think their attack, or at least Sar's part in it, was just to distract us from the question he was given before Lex showed up."

Aragorn turned and stared at the silver-haired, sneezing elf, "Well Sar... you did manage to escape it for a while."

The elf blinked at him, "Escape (sneeze) what?"

Elladan laughed, "We know you're not _that _stupid Sardyn."

"Then how (sneeze) stupid am I?" he crossed his arms and sneezed again.

"You don't want us to answer that Sar," Elrohir shook his head.

Legolas snickered slightly but was cut off by another sneeze.

Sardyn rolled his eyes from where he was leaning against the wall.

Khelekmeril walked over to him and tugged on his sleeve, "Why is it secret?"

"It is no secret," he smiled then blinked and sneezed again, "it is simply fun to annoy them with it."

The elfling blinked up at him in confusion, "But... it's a happy thing... shouldn't you want to tell everyone?"

"Of (sneeze) course," he laughed.

"But torturing them is fun," Sindiyen cut in, "it's a way for me to pay them back for all the times they flattened my cakes..."

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: lol, I hope you liked this one... not great... the rest I find slightly boring but yeah... XP anywho, here it is. 3 chapters left now. Fun :)**

**_IwishChan - lol, of course:) I'm glad you enjoyed it. lol, Episode I? Good movie... found some parts just _slightly _corny :P lol._**

_**Elentariel - I'm glad you think so! I hope you liked this one XP**_

**_Sithy Lord of Doom - O.o... right... I see... Backs away slowly_**

_**marbienl - Hey! lol, I can't wait... three weeks here :D Yayness! 'T is weird, weather here has been doing the same... it was ugly, raining... it even hailed a little while ago... and now it's annoyingly hot XP Nyah... lol 'If you don't like the weather, wait five minutes.' Fit incredibly well XP wish it did now... too hot... XP lol. :P Teddy bears:P lol, that thought actually kinda scares me... O.o... lol, I'm glad you liked the last few chapters:) Thanks for the ideas and thanks for the bunny traps :P**_

_**BregoBeauty - Lol, I'm glad you liked it! I hope this one turned out okay :)**_

**E.K.: Okay! I hope you liked it... XP lol, namarie!**

_Elenmeoi_


	20. Chapter 20

(-)Chapter 20(-)

Aragorn smiled innocently, "I tried not to, I couldn't help it."

Elladan snickered, "Of course you didn't..."

"'Dan..." he warned.

Legolas rolled his eyes, "Elladan! Of (sneeze) course he didn't mean to, he's a clumsy, loud (sneeze) human, those things happen."

Aragorn glared at him and stepped forward, "I dare you to repeat that," he grumbled jokingly.

"You are a loud, clumsy (sneeze) human."

The man tackled the elf to the ground and quickly pinned him, he moved to the side and grinned, "Don't make me do it."

Legolas groaned, "Heavy too..." he muttered before rolling away from the man, jumping to his feet and sneezing.

He paused a moment and shook his head slightly, wincing and stumbled, "Curse you (sneeze)Strider! I can't even see (sneeze) straight!"

Elrohir laughed, "You seem better off than we were."

Aragorn smiled innocently, "I used a lot less this time."

Elladan sighed, "You just had to test it on us."

"Who else was I supposed to use?"

"Erestor."

"That elf is grumpy enough, he doesn't need my help."

"Well thank you Estel," came the slightly flat voice from the doorway.

Aragorn froze, glanced back at the two elves in the door and smiled innocently, "Hello ada, Erestor."

Lex bowed his head, "My lords."

The twins were leaning against each other laughing.

Elrond sighed, "Estel..."

"Stop making fun of Erestor, I know," he sighed dramatically.

Erestor just stared at him blankly.

"What?" he asked, blinking, he shot the elf a sad look, "I'm sorry Erestor, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," he bowed his head and shifted in a child-like manner.

The advisor stared at him a moment before smiling slightly and shaking his head in amusement.

"See?" Elladan said suddenly, "One of the few that can make him smile."

Sardyn laughed slightly, before sneezing again.

Aragorn laughed but then turned to his father innocently, "Ada?"

The elf crossed his arms, "Yes?"

"Sar and Sindi are hiding vital information and we may resort to torturing it out of them."

"And you had to tell me this why?"

"To explain any possible screams."

"Ah," the elf muttered flatly.

Sardyn winced.

Sindiyen just rolled her eyes.

Erestor sighed, "He hasn't changed at all while he was away."

Aragorn cocked his head to the side slightly, "Isn't that a good thing?"

"We'd best not answer that," Elrond joked slightly.

"Indeed," Erestor sighed, "I should get back to my paperwork."

Aragorn sighed, "Erestor don't do that, sit down," he grinned, "we can see if anyone else can make you smile!"

The elf muttered something under his breath and turned to leave.

Aragorn frowned at him, "He was right. I haven't changed, but neither has he."

Elrond glanced at his son, frowning slightly, "He has never bothered you before."

"No, I suppose he still shouldn't, 't is just annoying," he sighed and shrugged.

"That elf has always been annoying," Glorfindel joked from where he had suddenly appeared at the door.

Aragorn rolled his eyes and sighed, flopping back in the chair he had claimed.

Elrond and Glorfindel quickly took their leave in order to plan a way of shutting down the slave market that had been uncovered.

Khelekmeril shifted at the sudden change in atmosphere, "Sindi? Can we go now? You said you'd teach me how to bake a cake."

The cook smiled, "Of course Meril, come on little one."

The two left the room swiftly, both glad to leave the silent confusion in the room.

Aragorn stood suddenly, "Why don't we go out for a ride, by the time we get back it'll almost be time for dinner."

Sardyn smiled and nodded, "A good (sneeze) idea."

Legolas smiled eagerly, "I just want to (sneeze) leave the building as of now," he laughed.

Arwen stood, "I'll join you, if you don't mind."

Aragorn smiled at her, "We'll meet you outside."

Lex hid a grin at the look the two shared and glanced over at his son who simply grinned mischievously.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Elladan laughed suddenly, "Legolas! I believe last time we were in this area we were holding a very important conversation."

The Prince frowned, "What?"

"About the fact that you didn't notice the cloak Estel loaned you until you reached Imladris!"

Legolas groaned, "I was hoping that had been forgotten."

"You need to do a lot more hoping Legolas," Elrohir grinned, "we'd never forget something so important."

Aragorn glanced over at them in amusement, "You didn't notice?"

The elf groaned, "No I did not."

"Even ada did not tell him," Elladan snickered, "he found it amusing that he could not figure out what the orcs were laughing at when they came across a small group of them on the way back."

Aragorn laughed, "I've never known you to be so unobservant Legolas!"

"Oh be (sneeze) quiet."

Aragorn rolled his eyes.

Legolas suddenly paused, "Do you hear that?"

The elves immediately nodded, Aragorn was silent a moment before nodding as well. The other two human's looked confused.

"Who would come th..." Sardyn started but stopped quickly with a wince, "uh oh..."

Aragorn frowned, "Could it be them? Why would they come back though? They thought Legolas killed Kelanus... why would they come back to where more elves were?"

"They are greedy men (sneeze) Ruith," Sardyn said.

"True," Aragorn sighed, then smirked, "There are eight of them at best... and eight of us... but they are terrible swordsmen," he snickered.

Sardyn grinned suddenly.

The other elves nodded.

"I'd like to hang them from trees," Legolas muttered to himself, "but I wouldn't do that to the tree."

Aragorn snickered.

Lex frowned, "These were the ones who enslaved you?"

"Yes."

"I'm with you," he said flatly.

Aragorn nodded and dropped from his horse, "Let's go."

They silently followed the noises and within ten minutes had found the group of eight men.

They glanced at each other and walked casually right into their small camp.

The men were immediately on their feet.

Daranon stood from his spot, his eyes wide, "Bodruith?"

Aragorn smirked, "Indeed... if you insist upon that name..."

"How? You should be with your Master."

"I have no master you pathetic human," he laughed.

The man glanced at the three elves and other human he recognized, "So? You regained your memory then? I did not think it was possible. Managed to escape your master? I'm sure Sardyn paid for that, he was the one put in charge of watching you was he not?"

"Indeed he was," Sardyn grumbled, crossing his arms, "he, however, left _with _him as a friend."

Daranon's eyes widened in shock and horror, "Sardyn!"

Sardyn smirked, "It really was pathetic how none of you ever noticed I was an elf. Horrible (sneeze) observation skills."

"Not unlike Legolas'" Elladan put in quietly and was quickly whacked upside the head by the annoyed blond elf.

The men stared at them in fear and slight confusion at the sneeze.

"Legolas? Would your father mind another group of men in his dungeons?"

"Oh I'm sure he wouldn't," Legolas replied sarcastically.

Aragorn laughed and shrugged.

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long... we moved again XPXPXPXPXP so the computer was only just set up today. It was acting weird and slow and we ran a bunch of anti-spyware stuff... (along with Norton's which I am completely convinced is totally useless...) I finally pulled it away from the wall to find my mother had hooked it up wrong XP blah... NEVER trust your parents to properly connect a computer... XP lol. So yeah.**

**Elf Side: At least we managed to fix it. It's fine now, so we're finally able to post.**

**E.K.: Yups! And I am still in great pain from moving yesterday. Lemme tell ya'... moving heavy objects up two flights of stairs is NOT fun. To anyone who saw me in the halls at school it must have looked like I'd broken my legs and refused to use crutches or a wheelchair... XP gack.**

**E.S.: Anyhow, we still have a lot to do, so we have to go right away. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**_IwishChan - Lol, it came up Episode 1 in the review so I was kinda confused... lol. Ah yes... the 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Sigh they just had to... :P Lol R2 was great. It was a great movie, best of the new three I think. (Still think the originals were the best) they simply can't be beaten. :)_**

_**sielge - I'm glad you liked:)**_

_**BregoBeauty - lol, I'm glad you enjoyed it!**_

**_MicroChips - O.o... plushy me? o.O... erm... okay... O.o...o.O Forgets the slowness and runs_**

_**Kalayna - lol, I'm glad you liked that bit :P**_

_**Elentariel - Lol, 'Pranked to death' that sums it up about right... :P**_

_**Aranna Undomiel - lol:P Funny :P I'm glad you enjoyed it :P**_

**E.K.: Well! Namarie!**

_Elenmeoi_


	21. Chapter 21

(-)Chapter 21(-)

Arwen laughed as they reached the stables, "They're going to have some rather nasty headaches..."

Elladan smirked, "Indeed, I'll tell ada to send someone out to get them."

They had left them unconscious, hanging upside-down from trees around their camp.

Sardyn glanced at Aragorn just before they reached the doors of the house, "May."

"What?" Aragorn blinked in confusion.

"It's in May."

Aragorn grinned, "See? That wasn't so hard! One year... wow."

Sardyn blinked then grinned, "Actually... it's _this_ May... not next."

Aragorn froze, "But that's next month!"

"I know."

"Ai..." Aragorn winced, "and I have to think of something to get them..."

Legolas stood in shock, "So soon..."

Arwen was smiling brightly, "It's so exciting!" she laughed, running indoors to find Sindiyen.

Aragorn shook his head, "That was unexpected."

"Very much so," Elladan blinked.

Elrohir nodded, "They're probably already planning," he laughed slightly.

Aragorn blinked, "Why are we standing outside?"

"I know not," Legolas muttered.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Aragorn sighed slightly as he and Legolas walked towards the practicing fields. They were both very bored.

The twins had taken off, though they didn't say why, and weren't expected back for over a week. Glorfindel, Elrond and Erestor were making preperations, having the entire house cleaned from top to bottom and putting up the minor decorations and making room for the major ones. Sardyn and Sindiyen were obviously busy. Even Arwen was busy, eagerly helping the two with any desisions they weren't sure of.

The two that weren't busy were simply wandering about, well... being shoved about and pushed out of the way, so they decided to head outside and try to best each other, while trying to decide what they would get the two for their wedding.

The two paused and smiled at the sight that greeted them; the two elves were sitting next to each other, obviously making some desisions as Sardyn had a notepad in his lap... while Sindiyen had Khelekmeril in hers.

Aragorn grinned at them and shook his head, "Come on, we can do the archery first if we don't want to disturb them, though I'm sure it wouldn't bother them."

Legolas shrugged, "What's the difference? The archery field is only on their other side."

"It is quieter though," he laughed.

The elf grinned, "Sure."

They silently made their way around the three and started firing at the small targets on the other end of the field. Each shot five arrows. Ten arrows hit the targets. Legolas' were all grouped tightly in the centre, Aragorn's were in the centre but were much more spread out in comparison to the elf's.

Legolas smirked, "Not surprising."

Aragorn rolled his eyes good-naturedly, "No, I'll admit it's not. A lot better than last time though."

"Very much so! Finally decided to practice?"

"Legolas..."

"Nice shot," came the surprised voice of Sardyn.

The two glanced over and smiled.

"Sorry if we're bothering you," Aragorn laughed, then turned back to Legolas, "Let's try this one more time before heading to the other field."

Legolas shrugged, "Alright."

The two quickly retrieved their arrows and re-shot them. The results were much the same though Aragorn did do better than the time before.

Legolas grinned.

Aragorn rolled his eyes, "You see, though, I have room to improve you perfectionist."

Legolas laughed, "Oh you have lot's of room to improve mellon-nin."

Aragorn glared at him, "_Im turdringo lle or italf_," he grinned then and wandered over to where he had left his sword and picked it up, "_ná lle na nin_?" /I can beat you on the field, are you with me/

"_Lle ista im_," Legolas laughed slightly. /You know I (am)/

Sardyn smiled softly at the language, he was still happy he was simply hearing it.

Legolas quickly followed his friend, picking up his knives on the way and laying his bow down carefully.

The two automatically knew when the other was ready and silently circled each other, watching the other's moves carefully.

Neither wanted to attack first but eventually Aragorn put in the first attack.

Legolas wasn't startled in the least, reading his friend's body language before he even brought his sword up. He locked the blade between his knives and spun him away, bringing them up immediately to block the next attack. The elf was on the defensive for quite a while before he finally got an opening to throw his own attack at the human.

Aragorn blocked the first blade and jumped to the side to avoid the second. After a few minutes it became unclear who was on the defensive at any given time. The human knew he would tire before the elf so he let himself fall to the defensive and used the easiest moves he could to block the elf's attacks, forcing his friend to use more energy and move faster in order to keep his offensive attacks going.

Aragorn laughed as he ducked when the elf brought one of his knives to the side. He pushed himself forward instead of back and knocked the elf over, he jumped to his feet at the same time as the elf.

Legolas blinked, "Well, that was unexpected I must admit."

"Hannon lle," the ranger laughed before suddenly going on the offensive and throwing a handful of attacks at the elf, each being blocked methodically.

"Well, if I've gotten better at archery," he paused to block an attack, "then you've definately improved on hand-to-hand fights."

Legolas smiled slightly, "I suppose I have to thank you now?"

"No, but it would be nice."

The elf laughed and shrugged, "Hannon lle _san_." /then/

Aragorn just smiled and blinked, bringing his sword up just in time to block his next attack, he frowned slightly in concentration, knowing he'd have to pick up the pace if he was going to block the next couple attacks now.

The flurry of attacks were barely blocked and the man leaped to the side to give him a moment to catch up.

Aragorn grinned when the elf spun around only to have the man's blade pointed in his face.

Legolas sighed, "Alright... you win... this time."

"This time? I don't think you've beaten me yet mellon-nin," he panted slightly.

The elf just shrugged and fell back onto the grass.

Aragorn quickly did the same with a slight laugh.

Sardyn walked up and stared down at them, "That was amazing," he said in surprise, then laughed, "'t was like watching a brown and blond tornado."

Aragorn laughed, "Interesting," he muttered.

Legolas sighed, "I was so close that time... you're getting faster."

"Hannon lle... again," he grinned, "and you managed to get me worried this time!"

Legolas turned his head and stared at him blankly, "Dirty human."

"Prissy elf," he muttered flatly, then grinned.

Legolas laughed and sat up, glancing up at the amused silver-haired elf, "Did you want something?"

"No," he shrugged.

"I see," Aragorn muttered, pushing himself up to his feet.

The elfling that had been watching from the side-lines suddenly ran up to them, her eyes wide, "That was so... incredible! I wanna learn to fight like that!"

Sardyn laughed, "See what you've started?" he joked and picked the child up, "When you're older little one."

She sighed, "Okay," she leaned against him and smiled, "can I see you fight?"

Sardyn blinked, "Me? Why me?"

"I dunno... I haven't seen you fight, are you good?"

"Not really..."

"Oh come now Sar," Aragorn laughed, "I'm sure you are."

"I refuse to follow that," he laughed, "I'd look like a snail."

"You never know how fast you can go until you're pushed to your limits," he smiled, glancing over at his friend.

Legolas nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps some other time," the elf laughed slightly.

Aragorn shrugged.

Sindiyen joined them with a smile, "I haven't seen you two spar like that in a while now."

Legolas laughed slightly, "We haven't had the chance."

"How are the preperations going?" Aragorn asked, walking over to pick up his bow.

"Really well actually, we just finished."

Aragorn smiled, "That's great."

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: Sorry for posting late this week, I've been sick the last few days. Luckily teh ebilness is going away XP but I can't go to school until next week. Which is kinda annoying because we're doing reviews and stuff and something tells me I'm going to wish I hadn't missed them XP anywho, I gotta finish this quick before my headache comes back XP. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter XP**

_**Karriya - XP is ebil... lol, but I can't imagine what I'd do with all my spare time without it :S lol. :P I'm glad you enjoyed them :)**_

_**Elentariel - lol, Thranduil's dungeon getting full! GASP! That can't be good... lol. I'm glad you enjoyed:)**_

_**sielge - lol, I'm glad they turned out XP :P**_

_**SalanTrong - lol, is okay :) I hope you liked them XP I'm not entirely sure what will happen in the next story, but I have some ideas :)**_

_**IwishChan - Lol, cha :P Go him/it :P lol. Poor Legolas... oh yeah... :P Many bad mens... Poor Thranduil...**_

_**funkystar555 - I'm glad you think it's doing well :) :P**_

_**MicroCHips - Lol, oh yes... yes it does... lol O.o... am still confused about the plushie...**_

_**pippin the hobbit elf - :) I'm just glad you've been reading them! I'm glad you're enjoying them :) Lol**_

**E.K.: Okay, I think that's everyone. My brain's really slow right now and I'm having an oddly difficult time figuring out the new review/author alerts... rather pathetic of me... yes... anywho :P I hope you all survived another bad chapter :P lol. Mer... now I just have to figure out how to upload this... :S... lol. Namarie!**

_Elenmeoi_


	22. Chapter 22

(-)Chapter 22(-)

Aragorn snickered as he was chased down the hallway by two highly annoyed elves.

"Estel!" Elladan cried in annoyance, "That wasn't funny! Get back here!"

Legolas leaped back just in time to avoid being run over by the three, "What the... 'Dan? 'Ro? Why are there streamers in your hair?"

"Not another word Prince!" Elrohir called back.

Aragorn almost ended up running into his father and Erestor but instead managed to dodge between them and hide behind them. He watched wide-eyed as the two elves round the corner their father had just come around. Aragorn immediately took off back down the hall, the twins coming back around the corner and chasing after him again.

The decorations for the wedding were being put up and everyone in the house was helping with them. Not a good thing when it came to the three brother's that lived here though.

A large amout of the surprisingly strong streamers had already been sacrificed in order to hang Elladan from the ceiling, and the two twins had been tangled together when Elrohir had tried to help his brother down.

After laughing at him for a good ten minutes or so first of course.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The laughter, song and dance that quickly followed the wedding ceremony was loud and joyous.

Sardyn and Sindiyen hadn't left one another's side once, and at their side Khelekmeril could always be found as well.

Aragorn made a note of that, telling himself he'd have to speak with the two elves later about their attachment to the elfling. He shook his head then and smiled brightly, now was not the time to think of such things.

He smiled as Arwen's hands came to rest on his shoulders.

"Estel?" she laughed, "Don't just sit here!"

She smiled and tugged him to his feet, "Come with me."

The man shook his head in amusement and followed her to where Sardyn and Sindiyen stood.

Sardyn smiled brightly at them, "Are you two enjoying yourselves."

Arwen laughed, "Of course! You two look so cute together!"

Khelekmeril tugged Sardyn's sleeve slightly but the older elf just waved her off for a moment.

Sindiyen grinned slyly, "As do you two."

Arwen blushed and Aragorn laughed nervously.

"Yes well..." she muttered.

The elfling tugged on the elf's sleeve again with an impatient sigh.

Sardyn frowned at her, "Just a moment Meril."

Aragorn raised one eyebrow at them and glanced over at Arwen.

The young elf blinked and glanced over at Aragorn as well, before turning back to Sardyn and Sindiyen, "If either of you need anything just ask us."

Sindiyen smiled brightly, "Thank you both so much," she paused a moment and turned to Aragorn, "you especially, you brought him back to me," she laughed, pulling the human into a tight hug.

Aragorn blinked and laughed, "I was glad to Sindi, besides it was the least I could do to repay him his kindness during the last year."

Sardyn winced, "If you thank me for that I'll have to hand you over to Lord Elrond for insanity."

Aragorn laughed, "Who me? I'm not insane!"

Arwen smirked slightly, "Of course you're not."

Khelekmeril frowned and crossed her arms, "Ada!"

Sardyn turned to stare at her wide-eyed.

The elfling froze, her eyes widening, "I- I mean sir... sir... can... I mean, I didn't..." she whimpered slightly.

Sindiyen quickly lifted the child, "Shh, it's okay."

"I'm sorry," she muttered, "I didn't mean to say that..."

Sardyn finally blinked, an odd look spreading across his face.

Arwen smiled at the look, managing to pick out a couple emotions, and glanced at Aragorn, who was grinning.

Sardyn suddenly seemed to notice the looks, "What?" he asked guardedly.

Aragorn grinned again, "We both saw the look mellon-nin."

"What look," he smiled, then turned and took the child from Sindiyen.

Khelekmeril winced.

Aragorn cleared his throat slightly, figuring this was as good a time as any to tell them, "Sar... ada will be sending out word that there is an elfling in need of a home soon."

Sardyn smiled slightly, though there was an underlying sadness they saw only too well. Sindiyen held the same look.

The human smiled, "Of course, if anyone approached him now I'm sure he'd gladly listen to them."

Arwen grinned as the two turned to stare at each other, "Estel, come with me, Legolas wants to speak to you," she said, pointing to where she had seen the elf.

Aragorn knew what she was doing, "Does he? I'll see you two in a little while, I have to speak with the Prince," he joked, and began attempting to push his way through the thick crowds.

They managed to reach the elf a few minutes later.

Aragorn groaned slightly and leant against the wall, "I don't remember the last time this place was so crowded..."

"That would have been almost 34 years ago... you were eight I believe," Elladan said from where he was sitting.

Aragorn frowned a moment before grinning, "Ah yes, I believe that was because you and 'Ro managed to come home uninjured for the first time in a long while was it not?"

Legolas rolled his eyes.

Elrohir winced and shrugged.

The archer blinked, "It was!"

Aragorn laughed, "It was amuseing, a great feast to celebrate the uninjured return of the two worst trouble seekers the world has ever known."

"Until now of course," Elladan snorted in a quite un-elven fashion, "I think you and Legolas are catching up to us."

Aragorn shrugged, "Well we're not there yet, don't get your hopes up," he grinned then blinked as he was pushed to the side by yet another group of elves arriving.

Elrohir shook his head, "Even I don't know where they're all coming from," he laughed.

Aragorn shot a weak glare at the elves and sighed, "Almost as pushy as humans on occasions like this."

Legolas snorted, "I resent that."

Aragorn smirked, "Can't admit it elf? Just can't believe that you have more in common with me than you wish?" he joked good-naturedly.

The elf put his nose in the air, taking on the appearance of some haughty lord, "Never. I am above you all, _you_ are the one that cannot admit it, oh lowly one."

Aragorn dropped to his knees in mock fear, "Oh of course my lord, I cannot deny it, oh great one, lord of caves!"

Legolas paused, "Well that's not nice."

Aragorn laughed, "Why? Makes you sound to dwarven?"

"Oh you're going to pay for that," the elf growled.

Aragorn blinked and quickly fled as the elf leaped from his seat.

"I'm sorry! I know you're having an important conversation and I hate to disturb you but LEGOLAS IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" he yelped as he scrambled between Sardyn and his father, ending up behind the elder of the two.

Elrond glanced over his shoulder at his son blankly, "Estel? What did you do to him this time?"

"I didn't do anyth-"

"Then what did you say?"

"..."

Elrond crossed his arms, fighting back the laugh that threatened to make itself known, "Estel..." he frowned.

Aragorn winced, "I..."

"He called me a dwarf."

Aragorn jumped and spun to stare at the elf, "Legolas, let's not be hasty okay? I didn't say it... exactly."

"You called me the lord of the caves and wondered if it sounded too dwarven."

"Ah, but I never called you a drawf... just... dwarf _like_."

The elf growled at him, narrowing his eyes.

Elrond shook his head as his son took off into the crowd again, Legolas right behind him, the elves actually leaped out of their way, rolling their eyes good-naturedly at the young human they had watched grow up.

Sardyn watched them go in obvious amusement before shaking his head and turning back to the older elf, "So it is well then?"

"Of course, she'd much rather be with you," Elrond smiled, "now go, tell your wife, she'll be waiting to hear from you."

Meanwhile, Aragorn had managed to hide and the twins had joined Legolas in his search for him.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Three months later their next journey began, and in the end, Aragorn and Legolas would have to admit they attracted far more danger than the twins.

_The End_

**Elven Kitten: Okay, I, once again, have to make this fast... XP sorry it's late again, and I'll try to have the first chapter of the next up soon.**

_**IwishChan - lol, I'm glad you liked... :)**_

_**Aranna Undomiel - :) I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for the compliments:)**_

_**sielge - Ah yes... until their next journey ;) lol**_

_**SalanTrong - The website is weird... just glad I managed to figure it out... lol**_

_**MicroChips - lol, yes... a half translation... fear it... XP**_

_**Elentariel - I'm glad you're enjoying it:) lol**_

_**BregoBeauty - I'm glad :) I have a practice final and three provincial exams left... XP yay... XP meh:P**_

**E.K.: Well, that's all, sorry for the short replies. I hope it turned out okay:) Namarie!  
**

_**Elenmeoi**_


End file.
